Only Love
by LiRicFan2003
Summary: What happens one one decision changes everything? An AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG  
Title: Now & Forever

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

**AN:**

Thanks for all the positive feedback for my other fic. I thought I would go ahead and post this new one. My plans are to maybe post one more new fic.

This really is a LiRic fic. It may not seem like it but I promise it is. Enjoy!  
**  
Background:**

The first two chapters are really long and are mostly flashbacks. They explain the story. I hope. They also jump around. I'm pretty sure you will be able to recognize the scenes. If you have any questions don't ask.

* * *

_Only Love_

**Chapter One  
**  
Ric sat at his desk reading files for his next case. This was one of his biggest cases since coming to Port Charles and he did not want to lose it. His mind however just would not focus. Ric glanced up and his eyes landed on Elizabeth's picture. She like always was the reason why. They had been through so much since they met but Ric would not change anything. Even the really bad times.

Ric stood there with Elizabeth in her studio. He had just brought over an art book for her. He loved the way her face lit up at the simple gift. That gift however led to talking about Sonny. The one thing Ric wanted to avoid. "Don't worry about me."

"Too late. I already do." Elizabeth said smiling as she walked away from him. She stopped in front the window. The sunlight made her look even more beautiful.

Ric followed her across the room. When Ric stopped behind her he, reach out the touch her hair. The strands felt like silk in his hands. "You know you are a good person, Elizabeth. If I was half as good as you are I would walk away from you right now." he said calmly. Ric leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the back of Elizabeth's head. He buried his nose in her hair enjoying the soft sent of her shampoo.

Elizabeth smiled at the statement. "Well what if being left alone is the last thing I want?" Ric placed several more kisses to her hair before Elizabeth turned around. Elizabeth placed her hands on his face pulling him down to her lips. The kiss was gentle but filled with anticipation. One of Ric's hands cupped her face. The other pulled her body closer. Her soft curves felt so good against his had body. It was getting more difficult to stay away. To remember all the reasons why he should. Just as things began to heat up between them, his cell phone rang. They both groaned as they pulled apart. Ric knew it was for the best. He did not want to hurt Elizabeth and that's exactly what was going to happen.

"Excuse me." Ric said regretfully before kissing her once more. "Yeah. Ric Lancing."

"We need to meet. Now." the deep voice on the other end said.

Ric sighed. He hated this part. Sometimes having partners sucked. "Where?"

"The same place as last time. Say half an hour?" The man said almost immediately.

Ric knew there was no chance of talking his way out of the meeting not with Elizabeth standing a few feet away. "Yeah. I'll see you then."

"You have to go." Elizabeth said when he hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry. It's work," he explained quickly.

"Work for Sonny? I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Elizabeth said walked back over the art book he just gave her. He could tell how affected she was by the phone call.

"You can ask me anything." Ric assured her. "It doesn't mean I can give you an answer."

"I hate all this secrecy." Elizabeth said softly.

Ric shook his head. The guilt was back. It was a new emotion for him and he was not sure how to handle it. "I don't want you getting mixed up in this. Can I take you to dinner later?" Ric asked hoping to distract her.

"I'd like that." Elizabeth said after a moment. Ric smiled and kissed her once more.

"I'll see you later then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do you have a gun?" The simple question kept replaying in his head. Ric had seen the fear in her eyes and he hated it. Almost as much as he hated lying to her.

"You seem distracted," his contact, pointed out when he noticed Ric was not listening.

"Things have gotten... complicated." Ric admitted his voice full of frustration.

His words immediately got the other man's attention. "Did Sonny figure out what you're up to?"

Ric shook his head. "No. He's too self involved. I... I met someone."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. She's amazing." Ric said softly. The man laughed at Ric's behavior. "What's so funny?" he snapped.

"You really like this woman." he said pointing out the obvious.

"Unfortunately." Ric grumbled.

"Explain."

"She's not part of the plan."

"Ric, you can't plan everything." The man said barely containing the urge not to laugh again. In all the years, he met Ric nothing had ever made him lose focus. He immediately wanted to know more. "Is she involved with Corinthos or Morgan?"

"No. Not really." Ric said with a shake of his head.

"Good. Then what's the problem?"

"She... Elizabeth saw me with the gun. She freaked out and started asking all these questions."

"What did you tell her?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing really. Half-truths. She actually asked me if I was a federal agent," he admitted with a smirk.

He was surprised some girl had come that close to Ric's secret. Especially when Morgan and Corinthos didn't have a clue. "This Elizabeth sounds smart."

"She is. I don't want to screw up with her." Ric stated as he started t pace the small room.

"I can't believe this." The man said no even tying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"I'm glad you find this amusing." Ric snapped. He hated that his friend was enjoying his frustration and confusion. Elizabeth affected him in ways no one else ever had.

"I do. Ric this the first woman you have more than a passing interest in... well ever."

Ric couldn't argue with that. So instead, he pointed one of his biggest worries. "And she could ruin everything I'm trying to do."

"Maybe but it'll all be over soon."

"You're right I hope. I have to go," he said after a quick glance at the clock.

"To see Elizabeth?" the man asked with a smirk.

"You're enjoying this too much." Ric said shaking his head.

"You're right I am. Sorry about interrupting before. Next time don't answer the phone."

"It was better I did before things went too far."

He was surprised to hear how serious things were with this Elizabeth. "This is serious."

"When she finds out I'm lying to her and the things I have planned she's going to hate me." Ric admitted his heart aching with the knowledge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric watched Elizabeth move around Kelly's as she waited on the customers. Elizabeth moved so gracefully that made her even more beautiful. He never expected to find someone like her. She made him feel things he never knew possible. Ric knew he was falling in love with her. The realization both terrified and thrilled him.

His plans were going so well. Especially since, he took that bullet for Sonny. Finally, Sonny trusted him enough to allow him inside the business. Now all Ric had to do was follow his plan and he would have everything he wanted. Namely his brother's destruction.

Elizabeth was the one thing Ric could not plan for. She just came into his life from nowhere. Ric was discovering things about himself everyday. Like the fact he could love and be loved in return. He knew without a doubt that Elizabeth cared deeply about him. A woman like her just didn't fall in to bed with anyone. When they made love, it was so amazing Ric never wanted to let her go. They fit together perfectly.

Later when they were lying in his bed, Ric had the sudden impulse to push her away. And it worked. Elizabeth had been on her way out the door when Ric stopped her. He just couldn't let her go. However, no matter how he tried to explain he only made things worse. Finally, Ric gave in and accepted what was happening between him and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled as soon as he saw Ric. "Hey you."

They shared a quick kiss that them both wanting more. "Hey. Guess what?"

"I'm not even going to try." Elizabeth told him with a shake of her head.

"I found a place and I'm moving in today." Ric said smiling at the news. Things were starting to pick up. The only way to keep Elizabeth in the dark was to move away from Kelly's.

"Really? I'm going to miss you being here." She said frowning slightly.

"Me too." Ric admitted as he caressed her cheek. "But this is a good thing. I... want you to see it. Will you come by later?"

"Of course." Elizabeth said blushing at the implied suggestion.

Ric smirked at the pink that colored her cheeks. He loved seeing the effect the he had on her. "Here's the address. When you get off work come by."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Later." Ric said kissing again before going up to his room to pack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was suspicious of him. Ric couldn't blame her. After all, he had done nothing but lie since they met. When she suddenly rushed to leave Ric knew something was wrong. Elizabeth had heard him on the phone. So he lied to her again. When things came to a head Ric knew without a doubt Elizabeth would hate him.

Ric kept trying to let her go but he couldn't. The thought of her not in his life anymore shook him. When Elizabeth asked him if he would let her walk away, he said no almost without thinking. The word just slipped out. Her eyes light up at the admission. Ric wanted to destroy everyone who made her feel less than treasured. He was determined to make her see how truly special she was. Until he lost her because Ric knew, he would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric was about to get everything he wanted. In a matter of hours, Sonny and Jason's lives would be destroyed. He should be happy but all he felt was the pain of losing Elizabeth. He knew it would happen. Elizabeth was too good too special for the way he treated her.

He was so focused on the water that the sound of footsteps on the wooden dock took him by surprise. He turned to see Elizabeth hurrying down the stairs. Even though he knew, he should leave her alone he couldn't Ric moved to block her way.

"Excuse me." Elizabeth said cold as she hurried past him.

Ric couldn't help himself. He needed some sort of reaction from her beside indifference. "It must be nice if it's that easy for you."

Elizabeth immediately turned to face him. Ric could see the anger in her eyes as she brushed the hair from her face. "What did you say?"

"I mean you were able to walk away. You know. No turning back. No giving us a second thought. How do you do that? Can you give me any tips? Because I cannot seem to let you go, Elizabeth. I love you. Please give me the chance to prove it to you."

"What do you want another chance to do Ric? Lie to me some more? Maybe get me into bed a few more times? So you can feel real good about your macho self." Elizabeth spat angrily.

"That's not me and you know it." Ric snapped back. They had been talking less then a minute and already they were fighting. This was not how Ric wanted things to go.

"No. I don't and that is the point. I don't know you or anything about you. I fell in love with a complete act."

"No. Not true. All right? I was honest with you, Elizabeth."

"Oh please." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes at him.

"I was. I told you from the very beginning that I had an agenda that had to do with Sonny. Many times, I told you. I told you it could be dangerous," he quickly pointed out.

"And that's your justification for harming innocent people? You said it might happen? You know what Courtney and Carly may be obnoxious but they don't deserve to be blackmailed, held hostage, or for god sakes Ric rape."

"I did not rape Carly alright. You ask her even she knows."

"And now I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Ask her! I swear to you it's true. there's a witness and everything." Ric pleaded in his defense. If he could just get her to believe him about that then maybe he could win her trust back eventually.

"Oh witnesses?" Elizabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Yes Coleman. He was there all right. He looked though the window and he saw us. Look he knows the truth and he finally came forward."

"Carly still had to go through the pain." Elizabeth told him softly.

"Alright. I know it was unspeakable. I made a mistake."

"Mistakes? Mistakes? Ric, what you call mistakes most people conceder crimes. You tormented two women. I am so not interested in what you have to say."

Elizabeth turned to leave and Ric panicked. Things between them were no better in fact he thought they might be worse. "Look. Listen to me. I grew up alone. I am not making excuses here. But I grew up thinking that I lack whatever it takes for a person to look at you with love. And that affected me. I'm not proud of it but that's what happened. And then all of a sudden I find out it was not me. That somebody else is responsible for the emptiness in my life."

"Sonny and you had to find him and make him pay?" She asked spinning back around to face him.

"Yes." Ric said quickly. The anger and hate he felt for Sonny was still too close to the surface for him to brush it aside.

"And to hell with anybody who had the good fortune to get in your way right?" She spat back at him.

"Forget about Sonny because he's managed to avenge himself. He tried to kill me. Maybe one day he will. You know I may have come to town with less than noble intention towards my brother but I never meant to murder him."

"What do you want me to believe Ric? That this big vendetta in now finished? That you don't want revenge against Sonny anymore?"

"That I love you more than I need to hurt my brother. If I thought there was any hope of a future with you may past wouldn't matter." Ric said desperately. He wanted, no needed her to understand.

"Yes it would." Elizabeth disagreed.

"No. Nothing, no one is more important than what we could share. Just give me a sign. Something. The tiniest bit of encouragement and I will. I'll turn my life on a dime that's how much I want you."

"Ric please it's too late." Elizabeth begged. He could see she was slowly giving in. All he had to do was figure out a way to show her he was telling the truth.

"No. No, it's not. Not if you still love me." Ric disagreed shaking his head.

"I don't know you, Ric. How can I possibly love you?"

"You know my heart. Please Elizabeth. All I'm asking for is a chance."

"Will you answer one question for me?" She requested after a few seconds of silence.

"Anything."

"Why do you hate Sonny so much?"

"I... I hate that he's the reason my mother left me. Maybe she jut knew I wasn't worth it." Ric said turning away from Elizabeth, self-disgust filling his voice.

Elizabeth's heart broke for Ric. She knew exactly as what he was feeling. No one should know that kind of pain. Not even Ric. "That's not true Ric."

"Look at the things I've done Elizabeth. How can you defend me?"

"Because I care about you. I don't know why but I do." Elizabeth admitted softly turning away from Ric.

Ric knew if he had ever had a chance with Elizabeth there could be no more lies or secrets. "Sonny and Jason are about to be arrested."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with horror, as she looked at Ric the full realization of what she was hearing sank in. "What? Why?" Part of her wanted to throw something at his head. She was so pissed at him. He did not seem to grasp that he had tricked Carly in to thinking she had been raped. He did not seem to understand that throwing Courtney down a well was not okay. She looked straight at him took a deep breathe and said, "What happens if I don't believe you? Will you hurt me to?"

Ric stared back in horror as he started to sputter. "Never. I would never hurt you."

"You already did." She accused coldly.

"It's minor charges." Ric continued as if she had not spoken "They probably won't serve more than a year. The guy who is arresting them he's an old friend. I've been helping him collect evidence."

Elizabeth stared back at him her eyes flints of steel and she said, "So that makes everything ok that you did? Why are you even telling me this?"

"I don't want anymore lies between us. I want to earn your trust... your love. I decided to help him because of you."

"What?" Elizabeth gasped stunned by everything Ric was saying.

"Being with you makes me want to be a better man." He said gently.

"So your now saying you can trick Carly and throw Courtney in a well but your some how better then Jason and Sonny? That you did this for me?"

"In part. Mostly I just finally saw what I had missed all those years hating my brother."

"I want to trust you. But I don't know if I can. My heart's been broken so much."

"Let me fix it, please. One chance. Have dinner with me. I will tell you anything you want to know. Anything. Please." Ric begged hoping that if he just kept asking he could wear her down.

"You will answer any question I ask? Really answer it."

"Yes."

"Tell me about Faith." She said looking directly in to his brown eyes.

"It should have never happened. I was hurting so much over losing you and there she was. I don't know to explain it. Haven't you ever had a self-destructive moment? One where you thought you lost the best thing you ever had. And you did something stupid to punish yourself. I screwed up I know that. And maybe you will never be able to forgive me but I am not letting you go without a fight. I'm going to keep fighting for us until you at least give me a second chance." Ric started letting her know that he was willing to do anything to win her back.

"You're not leaving?" Elizabeth asked slowly.

"No. I'm staying in Port Charles."

"Because of me?"

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah. The woman I love is here. Why would I want to leave?"

"Dinner sounds nice." Elizabeth relented suddenly.

"You'll go out with me?" Ric asked unsure if he had heard correctly.

"I'm not promising you anything."

"I just want this chance." Ric said hopefully.

Elizabeth smiled as she moved closer to Ric. She ran her hands up his chest looking him in the eye. "I want to leave me alone." She said just before pushing hard against his chest. Her actions caught Ric off guard as he fell backwards in to the harbor. Elizabeth turned on her heel and walked off ignoring Ric completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: PG

AN:

So this is the last of the big flashback chapters. I was going to do three but two seemed to work out really well.

* * *

_Only Love_

**Chapter Two**

Elizabeth stepped back and admired her latest painting. She normally didn't paint abstracts but Elizabeth thought that this was one of her best works. The swirling colors held scenes from the last year of her life. A particular section of the painting caught Elizabeth's eye causing her to smile. _'The trial.'_ Elizabeth thought. Those few days last summer had been the tensest things ever got between her and Ric. She honestly thought he might even give up on them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zander asked one more time as they sat in Elizabeth's studio. She had asked him over to discuss their plans.

"For the thousandth time yes. Please Zander." Elizabeth begged grabbing his hands tightly. "I need you to help me with this."

"I just don't get why you're doing this. I thought you hated Ric."

"I did. I do." She insisted even though she did not feel as confident as she hoped to sound.

"Then why do you care?"

"Because I want it to stop. He's driving me crazy with the flowers, the gifts, and showing up everywhere I go. I just want him to leave me alone."

"And that's where I come in?" Zander questioned. He knew Elizabeth along time. Even after everything, she was still a terrible liar.

"Exactly. If thinks I've moved on then maybe he'll stop all of this."

"Okay, Elizabeth. I'll help you out."

"Thanks, Zander you're a great friend." Elizabeth said giving him a quick hug. Her plan was turning out great so far.

Elizabeth could feel Ric's eyes on her as she sat down at the witness stand. She still wasn't completely sure why she agreed to testify for Jason. Except for the fact, it would hurt Ric.

As childish as it was everything Elizabeth did lately was to push Ric away. He had hurt her so much, more than Lucky or Jason ever could. She hated that Ric, that anyone had that kind of power over her. However, what Elizabeth hated most was the fact she still loved him. Even after all his lies and manipulations, Elizabeth still loved him. After weeks of Ric, apologizing and trying to win her back Elizabeth decided to ask Zander for help.

Ric watched Elizabeth intently as she passed him. He nearly groaned when he caught a whiff of Elizabeth's subtle sent. A sent that teased and tormented him. It seemed to have even invaded Ric's apartment. Not that Ric was complaining because the white pear and jasmine gave him a sense of calm. The same way Ric only ever felt with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth seemed to be taunting him. The fact that she would defend a criminal like Jason Morgan drove him crazy. He hated someone like that had her trust. Part of him wondered if it was more between then. Elizabeth did love Jason once after all.

However, the thing abut this day that had Ric pushed nearly to him limit was Elizabeth's outfit. The simple silk blouse and skirt weren't overly sexy. What drove Ric crazy was the fact she had wore it one night when they went out to dinner. Ric remembered how the silk felt in his hand as he removed it from Elizabeth's body. That led him down the path to other more erotic thoughts of that night. The way Elizabeth felt against him as they made love. The taste of her skin. Ric closed his eyes tightly fighting the urge to moan. No one had ever affected him the way Elizabeth did and he suspected no one else ever would. After several deep breaths, Ric's body slowly began to cool down.

As much as Ric hated to admit defeat, he was coming close with Elizabeth. Nothing he did seemed to work and at times, it made things worse. Ric realized he was making a fool of himself but he just didn't care. As long, somehow things worked out with Elizabeth the way he hoped.

For the first time in this trial Ric was glad he was not the prosecuting attorney. There was no way Ric could have focused enough to ask her any questions. In fact, he hadn't heard a word she said. Finally, Elizabeth's testimony was over and she stepped down. Instead of leaving, she sat beside Zander. Ric's blood began to boil as he watched them hold hands.

"Ric is going to kill me." Zander whispered when court was recessed for the day. He had seen the older man glaring at them.

"No he's not." Elizabeth giggled at Zander's nervousness and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Stop that." Zander protested knowing that Ric was probably still watching them. "Look Elizabeth I know you love the guy but he's crazy."

Elizabeth looked away and tried to blink back the tears. The last thing she wanted to think about was all the things Ric had done. "I know." She whispered softly.

"Hey I didn't mean it like that." Zander said quickly when he felt Elizabeth's mood shift. "People can change. I'm proof of that"

"Do you really think so?" Elizabeth asked hopefully her eyes focused on Ric. She could see the pain and longing in his brown eyes.

"Yeah. I really do."

"Thanks Zander."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few days, Elizabeth thought more and more about what Zander had said. He was right people could change. Zander was so different from the person she met three years ago. The question was could Ric? There was no doubt in Elizabeth's mind she stilled loved Ric but she was so scared of being lied to and hurt again. Her heart just couldn't take it.

"You looked like crap." Lucky said walking past Elizabeth and in to her studio.

"Thanks Lucky. Just what every girl wants to hear." Elizabeth responded rolling her eyes.

"Sorry. Did you hear Jason and Sonny were sentenced today?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth admitted sitting on her battered couch. "Somehow six months doesn't seem like enough."

"So you're finally over Jason?"

"I've been over Jason. Being with him nearly destroyed me."

"I'm glad. You deserve better. What about Ric?" Lucky said sitting beside her.

"I don't want to love to him."

"So you do still love Lansing?"

"More and more everyday. I don't know how to stop, Lucky. I don't even know if I want to." Elizabeth admitted after a few moments thought.

"I guess what you have to figure out is he worth possibility getting hurt again?"

Elizabeth scrunched her nose at Lucky's comment. He knew her too well. "That's the thing I think he might be. I mean he is still trying to earn my trust back. No one's ever fought so hard for me before."

"I'm sorry." Lucky told her thinking back to how he had treated her.

"Don't be. I'm just happy we can be friends."

Lucky hated seeing his friend unhappy. He almost could not believe what he was about to say. "Look if you think Ric is worth the risk then you should give him a chance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed ironic that Lucky of all people was telling her to give Ric a chance._ 'It was sweet of him really.'_ Elizabeth thought with a smile as she wiped down table in Kelly's. She was expecting Ric to walk through the door any minute. She hoped it would soon because Elizabeth wanted to apologize to him. Elizabeth could imagine the look on Ric's face when she apologized for Zander.

The lunch rush came in and Elizabeth forgot about Ric momentarily. That was until Penny told her she had a phone call. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, I'm so glad that I caught you." Bobbie said her voice filled with worry.

"Is something wrong Bobbie? Is it my Grams?" Elizabeth asked immediately panicking.

"No. She's fine. It's Ric. I know the two of you aren't close anymore but..."

"Ric's hurt?" Elizabeth interrupted as she began to become even more anxious.

"He was hit by a car. He's pretty banged up but he's going to live."

"I... um... thanks."

Bobbie could hear the fear and confusion in the younger woman's voice. Elizabeth obviously still cared deeply about Ric despite everything. "Elizabeth, he asked for you before they took him to surgery."

Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly when she heard Bobbie. Even after everything, Ric still wanted her. "How long will be in the OR?" She finally asked

"It should only take another hour or so. Look the rush should be just about over. I'm sure Penny can handle thing if you want to be here when he wakes up."

"Yeah. I think I do. Thanks Bobbie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sat in Ric's room anxiously waiting for him to wake up. Ric's right wrist was bandaged along with his head. It was almost painful to see Ric hurt. Elizabeth was reminded of when Ric had been shot several months before. The event was what caused Elizabeth to realize that she was falling in love with Ric.

She gently took his left hand in hers. Soft tingles spread though her body as their skin touched. Elizabeth sat in silence simply enjoying the act of being with Ric and not fighting. "What am I going to do with you?" Elizabeth asked as she ran her right hand through his dark hair.

"Anything you want." Ric conceded his voice still hoarse from the surgery.

"You're awake! Let me go get the doctor."

"Not yet." Ric said tightening his grip on Elizabeth's hand. "Why are you here?"

"I thought you asked for me? Bobbie said..."

"I did but you've made it clear you hate me." He injected quietly.

"That's not true, Ric. I tried to hate you. I even wanted to hate you. God knows I plenty of reasons but I just couldn't." Elizabeth admitted quietly looking away from Ric. "I sorry."

Ric was shocked to hear those words from Elizabeth's lips. "For what?"

"Zander. We're not together. I was just using him the other day at the courthouse." Elizabeth admitted slightly ashamed of what she had done.

"It's good to know but why are you telling me?"

"Because over the last few days I've been thinking. About you, about us. Ric, you hurt me so much..." Elizabeth began before Ric stopped her.

"I can't tell you how sorry..."

Elizabeth pressed a finger to his lips preventing him from continuing. "But anyone can break another person's heart. And if I didn't love you so much the pain wouldn't be there."

"You still love me?" Ric asked stunned by what Elizabeth was telling him. After seeing her with Zander, he had almost given up hope.

"So much." Elizabeth responded tears pooling in her eyes.

"I love you, Elizabeth. You know that right?"

Elizabeth nodded. "That's why it's been so hard to stay mad at you. I know that you never meant to hurt me. Do know it felt when you refused to let me go?"

"Tell me, Sweetheart." Ric urged lifting his hand to caress Elizabeth's cheek.

"Every time one of your flowers or gifts showed up I felt important. Then I'd look up and you would be standing there."

"Stalking you." Ric claimed slightly embarrassed by his actions.

"Loving me." Elizabeth disagreed placing a kiss to his palm. "In a way no one else ever has."

"Tell me what you want, Elizabeth. I would do anything..."

"I know. I'm sorry it took so long to believe you…"

"You're not here because of my accident are you?" He hated to doubt her reasons but he needed them both to be certain. There was no way he would ever let her walk out f his life again. The last few weeks had been hell on them both. Never again.

"No. I was going to tell you all of this when I saw you today. Then you didn't come in and Bobbie called. I needed to be here."

"I'm grateful to Bobbie for calling you. What happens now?"

"Now? I was thinking maybe we could start over. Really get to know each other." Elizabeth told him running her fingers through his hair as she spoke.

"I like that idea. I love you Elizabeth." Ric said his voice full of emotion. He knew he should take things slowly but it had been too long since their last kiss. Ric had to taste her. He tugged her gently until he cold brushed his lips to hers. Elizabeth sighed then deepened the kiss.

When Elizabeth pulled back, she rested her forehead on his. "I love you too Ric."


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: PG-NC17

AN:

Okay so I'm not sure I'm totally thrilled with this chapter. I still feel kind of awkward with the smut. And the whole time jump is a pain. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Ric tugged his tie wearily as he opened the front door. Today had been one nightmare after another. After eight months in the district attorney's office Ric finally understood why Scott and Alexis were they way they were. The job was enough to drive anyone crazy.

He was happy to have the job though. It was surprising to Ric that he enjoyed prosecuting criminals as much as defending them. Sometimes even more. Especially now. Ric loved seeing the pride in Elizabeth's eyes. The fact he was trying to change meant so much to her.

Ric stepped in to the nearly dark living room his eyes searching. At first, he nearly missed what he was looking for. But there on the asleep on the couch was his very beautiful and very pregnant wife. Ric's body immediately began to react to the sight of Elizabeth.

Ever since Elizabeth began to show, Ric simply could not get enough of her. Ric could not explain it but there was something about knowing he was responsible for the changes in Elizabeth's body. Ric hadn't thought it was possible but he wanted her even more. Lately all it took was a glance to arouse him. Thankfully being pregnant had done wonderful things for Elizabeth's libido as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This morning Ric had woken up to Elizabeth's mouth on his aching shaft. Her tongue licking him like an ice cream cone. Ric moaned and reached out for her hair. Elizabeth looked up when she realized Ric was awake and smiled.

Ric waited until he was teetering on the edge before pulling Elizabeth away. He drew her mouth up to his. They kissed hungrily for several minutes. When air became necessary, Ric pulled away. After drawing several deep breaths, he kissed Elizabeth again. This time his tongue plundered her mouth. Elizabeth moaned as the kissed continued. Ric finally pulled away. "Good morning." Elizabeth giggled.

"Good morning to you too." Ric said panting slightly. He gripped her hips tightly and positioned her just above his hardened shaft. Ric thrusted up as he pulled her downward. They both cried out from the sensation. Ric's hands moved form her hips to explore her body. They traveled over her swollen stomach to her breasts.

Elizabeth gasped when Ric pinched her nipples. She knew Ric was fascinated by the changes in her body and Elizabeth loved the power it gave her. She placed her hands on his chest as she began to move her hips. Their movements were slow at first giving Elizabeth time to adjust. Elizabeth moved up and down on Ric's shaft with increasing speed.

Ric tugged Elizabeth down until he could reach her nipples. His tongue circled her areola as she gasped with pleasure. He sucked gently before switching sides. Elizabeth's breasts were so sensitive that Ric had to be gentle with them.

Their movements became more frenzied. Elizabeth arched to meet each powerful thrust. Knowing he couldn't hold out much longer Ric carefully reached between them and manipulated her bud. Elizabeth tumbled over the edge her body milking Ric's from him as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric groaned and shook his head. Even though his body was throbbing for release, Ric knew Elizabeth needed the rest. Instead, he quietly made his way to their small kitchen. As much as he loved Elizabeth, cooking was something she simply couldn't do. Not that she hadn't tried. Ric chuckled at the memory of Elizabeth nearly burning his apartment down. After that, she pretty much stayed out of the kitchen to his relief. Since he wasn't completely helpless, Ric would surprise Elizabeth occasionally by cooking.

Elizabeth woke to the smell of something delicious and knew Ric was home. After struggling to sit up Elizabeth stretched. The short nap had been just what she needed after a day of painting. When they found out about the baby Elizabeth thought about temporarily giving up painting. The fumes from her oil paints had made her sick but once she switched to watercolors, Elizabeth had changed her mind.

The baby gave a swift kick as her stomach began to rumble. Apparently, the baby wanted be fed as well. "Okay sweetie. Let's go see what Daddy made us." Elizabeth quietly entered the kitchen. Ric was standing at the stove his back to her. He had taken off his suit jacket and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up. She watched the fine cotton fabric stretch across his back. Elizabeth placed a kiss to Ric's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"Have a nice nap?" Ric asked shutting off the stove before turning to face her. He kissed her gently before tightening his arms around her.

"Yeah. I can't believe I fell asleep." Elizabeth said yawing as she spoke. Ric rubbed her back softly as she laid her head on his chest.

"You're allowed you're pregnant."

Elizabeth smiled at Ric's statement. He had been so happy when she told him about the baby. "So, how was your day?"

"Long. I'm glad it's over. Maybe not." Ric groaned as his cell phone rang. "Lansing. No. I'm home. Yeah that's fine." Ric ended the call and gave Elizabeth a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked distractedly. While Ric was on the phone she had began to pick at the dinner Ric had cooked. Elizabeth loved when he cooked for them.

"Mac. He's coming by to talk to me."

"Now?" Elizabeth was immediately worried by the news. The police commissioner would only come by if it were very important.

"He said it was important." Ric said with a slight shrug. "Look dinner's ready. Why don't we eat until he gets here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac rang the bell just as they finished. "I'm going to talk to Mac outside." Ric told Elizabeth. He had no idea what Mac needed and he didn't want worry his wife needlessly.

"Okay."

"Hey Mac." Ric said stepping out on the porch. "What's going on?"

"I hate to bother you so late I figured you'd want to know." Mac told the DA apologetically

"Know what?"

Mac didn't see the point of sugar coating anything so he said bluntly. "Sonny and Jason are being released."

"What? When?" The news surprised him they were supposed to stay locked up at least three more months.

"Tomorrow." Mac said his voice full of frustration. "I just found out myself."

"Damn it. Why are they being released now?"

"Good behavior."

Ric rolled his eyes at Mac's reason. "Yeah right. Thanks."

"You're welcome. How's Elizabeth?" Mac asked suddenly changing the subject. He had witnessed first hand the effect Elizabeth had on Ric.

"Tired but good. I was hoping they wouldn't be released until after she had he baby."

"She's due in June right?"

"Yeah." Ric confirmed smiling at the thought. "Two more months."

"How is Sonny's release going to affect things with you two?" Mac questioned remembering Elizabeth's connection to the two mobsters.

"I don't know," Ric said his mind already racing. "But I have to tell her."


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: PG-NC17

AN:

Okay so I'm not sure I'm totally thrilled with this chapter. I still feel kind of awkward with the smut. And the whole time jump is a pain. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Ric tugged his tie wearily as he opened the front door. Today had been one nightmare after another. After eight months in the district attorney's office Ric finally understood why Scott and Alexis were they way they were. The job was enough to drive anyone crazy.

He was happy to have the job though. It was surprising to Ric that he enjoyed prosecuting criminals as much as defending them. Sometimes even more. Especially now. Ric loved seeing the pride in Elizabeth's eyes. The fact he was trying to change meant so much to her.

Ric stepped in to the nearly dark living room his eyes searching. At first, he nearly missed what he was looking for. But there on the asleep on the couch was his very beautiful and very pregnant wife. Ric's body immediately began to react to the sight of Elizabeth.

Ever since Elizabeth began to show, Ric simply could not get enough of her. Ric could not explain it but there was something about knowing he was responsible for the changes in Elizabeth's body. Ric hadn't thought it was possible but he wanted her even more. Lately all it took was a glance to arouse him. Thankfully being pregnant had done wonderful things for Elizabeth's libido as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This morning Ric had woken up to Elizabeth's mouth on his aching shaft. Her tongue licking him like an ice cream cone. Ric moaned and reached out for her hair. Elizabeth looked up when she realized Ric was awake and smiled.

Ric waited until he was teetering on the edge before pulling Elizabeth away. He drew her mouth up to his. They kissed hungrily for several minutes. When air became necessary, Ric pulled away. After drawing several deep breaths, he kissed Elizabeth again. This time his tongue plundered her mouth. Elizabeth moaned as the kissed continued. Ric finally pulled away. "Good morning." Elizabeth giggled.

"Good morning to you too." Ric said panting slightly. He gripped her hips tightly and positioned her just above his hardened shaft. Ric thrusted up as he pulled her downward. They both cried out from the sensation. Ric's hands moved form her hips to explore her body. They traveled over her swollen stomach to her breasts.

Elizabeth gasped when Ric pinched her nipples. She knew Ric was fascinated by the changes in her body and Elizabeth loved the power it gave her. She placed her hands on his chest as she began to move her hips. Their movements were slow at first giving Elizabeth time to adjust. Elizabeth moved up and down on Ric's shaft with increasing speed.

Ric tugged Elizabeth down until he could reach her nipples. His tongue circled her areola as she gasped with pleasure. He sucked gently before switching sides. Elizabeth's breasts were so sensitive that Ric had to be gentle with them.

Their movements became more frenzied. Elizabeth arched to meet each powerful thrust. Knowing he couldn't hold out much longer Ric carefully reached between them and manipulated her bud. Elizabeth tumbled over the edge her body milking Ric's from him as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric groaned and shook his head. Even though his body was throbbing for release, Ric knew Elizabeth needed the rest. Instead, he quietly made his way to their small kitchen. As much as he loved Elizabeth, cooking was something she simply couldn't do. Not that she hadn't tried. Ric chuckled at the memory of Elizabeth nearly burning his apartment down. After that, she pretty much stayed out of the kitchen to his relief. Since he wasn't completely helpless, Ric would surprise Elizabeth occasionally by cooking.

Elizabeth woke to the smell of something delicious and knew Ric was home. After struggling to sit up Elizabeth stretched. The short nap had been just what she needed after a day of painting. When they found out about the baby Elizabeth thought about temporarily giving up painting. The fumes from her oil paints had made her sick but once she switched to watercolors, Elizabeth had changed her mind.

The baby gave a swift kick as her stomach began to rumble. Apparently, the baby wanted be fed as well. "Okay sweetie. Let's go see what Daddy made us." Elizabeth quietly entered the kitchen. Ric was standing at the stove his back to her. He had taken off his suit jacket and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up. She watched the fine cotton fabric stretch across his back. Elizabeth placed a kiss to Ric's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"Have a nice nap?" Ric asked shutting off the stove before turning to face her. He kissed her gently before tightening his arms around her.

"Yeah. I can't believe I fell asleep." Elizabeth said yawing as she spoke. Ric rubbed her back softly as she laid her head on his chest.

"You're allowed you're pregnant."

Elizabeth smiled at Ric's statement. He had been so happy when she told him about the baby. "So, how was your day?"

"Long. I'm glad it's over. Maybe not." Ric groaned as his cell phone rang. "Lansing. No. I'm home. Yeah that's fine." Ric ended the call and gave Elizabeth a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked distractedly. While Ric was on the phone she had began to pick at the dinner Ric had cooked. Elizabeth loved when he cooked for them.

"Mac. He's coming by to talk to me."

"Now?" Elizabeth was immediately worried by the news. The police commissioner would only come by if it were very important.

"He said it was important." Ric said with a slight shrug. "Look dinner's ready. Why don't we eat until he gets here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac rang the bell just as they finished. "I'm going to talk to Mac outside." Ric told Elizabeth. He had no idea what Mac needed and he didn't want worry his wife needlessly.

"Okay."

"Hey Mac." Ric said stepping out on the porch. "What's going on?"

"I hate to bother you so late I figured you'd want to know." Mac told the DA apologetically

"Know what?"

Mac didn't see the point of sugar coating anything so he said bluntly. "Sonny and Jason are being released."

"What? When?" The news surprised him they were supposed to stay locked up at least three more months.

"Tomorrow." Mac said his voice full of frustration. "I just found out myself."

"Damn it. Why are they being released now?"

"Good behavior."

Ric rolled his eyes at Mac's reason. "Yeah right. Thanks."

"You're welcome. How's Elizabeth?" Mac asked suddenly changing the subject. He had witnessed first hand the effect Elizabeth had on Ric.

"Tired but good. I was hoping they wouldn't be released until after she had he baby."

"She's due in June right?"

"Yeah." Ric confirmed smiling at the thought. "Two more months."

"How is Sonny's release going to affect things with you two?" Mac questioned remembering Elizabeth's connection to the two mobsters.

"I don't know," Ric said his mind already racing. "But I have to tell her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Thanks for meeting me for lunch." Elizabeth said as they walked through the door of Kelly's.

"My pleasure." Lucky said laughing slightly. It was amusing to watch Elizabeth yet now that she was pregnant. He would never understand how someone so small could eat so much food. "But why didn't you ask Ric?"

"I did. He was too busy dealing with Jason and Sonny."

""Oh, that's right they are being released today. How do you fell about that?"

"I don't care really. Except..." Elizabeth stooped unsure of how to expresses her fears. She knew Ric was worried. He was even more protective than usual.

"Except what? Come on Elizabeth I know you too well not to buy that nothing is wrong." Lucky said his voice full of concern.

"I'm worried they might try and hurt Ric."

"Did you say something Ric?" Elizabeth nodded distractedly. "Well what did he say?"

"Not much to be honest. He only found out last night."

"Wow." He was a little stunned at how fast Jason and Sonny were being released.

"Yeah. Ric was surprised too. I think Ric is worried more about me."

"He should be worrying about himself." Carly said from behind. The older blonde was shooting daggers in her direction.

"Carly how nice to see you." Elizabeth said trying to stay calm.

"Yeah right." Carly spat back rolling her eyes. "I'm surprised Ric even let you out of his sight now that Jason is being released."

"I'm not sure I even want to know but what in the hell are you talking about?"

"We both know you have this habit of running after Jason but let me make this clear little girl he doesn't want you. He never did."

Elizabeth was tempted to laugh. Jason was the furthest thing from her mind these days. "Carly I know this may be hard for you to understand but I don't want Jason. I'm with Ric."

"For now. That will change when you see Jason. He loves Courtney and they are going to get married." Carly told her venomously.

"Good. I hope they're happy."

"They are. I'm going to make sure of it." Carly insisted before storming into the dinner.

"Okay... that was..."

"Weird?" Lucky asked speaking for the first time since Carly showed up. He had learned long ago to never get in between the two women.

"Weird just about covers it. I know Carly is your cousin but she needs medication."

"You're not going to get arguments from me one that." Lucky laughed as the walked along the docks.

"Lucky one thing." Elizabeth said turning to place her hand on his arm. "Could you not tell Ric about this?"

"Elizabeth, I don't like the guy, you know that but he should probably know." Lucky said quickly. He hated secrets and Elizabeth knew that. They had a tendency to come out at the worst possible times.

"I agree with you he should know. I just want to be the one who tells him." Elizabeth said tugging at the sleeves of her light jacket. Telling Ric was not something she looked forward to. He was going to lose it. Things had been going so well too.

"Okay I won't say anything but if you don't tell Ric he will find out."

"Thanks Lucky." Elizabeth said giving her friend a quick hug.

"No problem. Just do one thing for me."

"If I can." Elizabeth agreed reluctantly.

"If you see Jason or Sonny be careful. I'm not trying to tell you what to do. It's just..."

Elizabeth nearly laughed. How many times did they fight about Jason? Too many and every single fight started this way. "I understand what you are saying Lucky. And yes I will be careful."

Jason was walking along the waterfront on his way to the warehouse. The water had always calmed him and right now, he needed it. He couldn't believe that Ric Lansing was now the D.A. After everything the man had pulled somehow, he convinced the mayor to just give him the job. This was going to make executing his plan even harder. Not that this minor glitch was going to stop him. If anything the knowledge made Jason even more determined to make Ric suffer.

Just as he reached the docks, Jason heard two familiar voices. He stopped still partially hidden by shadows and watched as Elizabeth and Lucky talked. The two seemed to be close once again. When he saw Lucky hug Elizabeth, before walking off in the opposite direction, it made Jason's blood boil.

Lucky had left Elizabeth all alone on the docks. Jason was attempted to approach her but he stopped remembering what he had heard about Elizabeth and Ric. Elizabeth was a sweet girl but she continually trusted the wrong people. First Lucky and now Ric. Jason had been stunned when he learned Elizabeth had married the slime. Jason shook his head at the thought. After she testified at his trial Jason hoped she was threw with Ric. Now it was just another reason to hate the bastard. Jason just had to make certain Ric paid for everything.

Sonny was sitting at his desk when Jason walked in. They hadn't seen each other since the trial because of being in separate places. It seems the PCPD thought they might plan something if Sonny and Jason were able to communicate. "I see you're already back at work?"

"And you're not?" Jason said motioning towards the paperwork.

"True. Did you hear about Lansing?"

"About him being the new D.A.? Yeah. It's unbelievable." Jason said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"He has to pay." Sonny said coldly thinking about the last year. He had lost things he could never get back Time with Carly and Michael, the chance to see Morgan be born and it was all Ric Lansing's fault. Sonny now regretted not killing him at Martha's Vineyard.

"I agree."

"Wait. You have a plan don't you?"

"Of course." Jason said his voice and eyes growing even colder.

"Do I want to know the details?" Sonny asked cautiously. He did not want to be sent back to prison.

Jason shook his head. The last thing he needed was Sonny's paranoia and concise getting in the way. "Probably not."

"Okay then. I trust you to handle it."

Elizabeth sat on the dock one hand absentmindedly rubbing her tummy. The baby kicked against her hand making her smile. Last spring her world was in shambles. When Ric lied to her, he broke something. Somehow, very slowly over the next few months Ric won not only her trust but also her love back as well. Elizabeth had been shocked to learn that Ric had taken over the D.A.'s job. He seemed to truly enjoy the challenge though.

Things had been progressing slowly then Elizabeth found out she was pregnant. It was as if someone had flipped a switch in Ric. Maybe it was the way she told him. Elizabeth had to admit the hospital was not the best place to tell someone. She just never expected Ric's reaction.

"You're pregnant with... my... our child?" Elizabeth nodded slightly afraid of what Ric would do. "How long have you know about the baby? And why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out. I wasn't feeling well and Grams insisted..."

"Are you okay?" Ric asked his dark brown eyes filled with concern.

"We're both fine."

Ric stood there for a moment trying process what she had said. "I can't believe we're going to have a baby together."

"We?" Elizabeth asked slowly. She did not even know if Ric wanted children.

"I love you, Sweetheart. You know that right?"

"I love you too. I'm just scared. I don't know if I can give a baby what it needs." Elizabeth admitted sitting on the hospital bed her head down.

"You won't be doing this alone I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." Ric said sitting beside her. He could see how worried and confused she was but there was no way he was going to let her down.

"What about..."

"No." Ric interrupted placing a finger on her lips. "You are all that matters now."

"Ric, I.…" Elizabeth began starting to turn away. Ric gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"I've spent most of my life chasing the wrong things. Please, Elizabeth just let me case the right ones. Let me try to give you and our child a good life."

"I'm scared, Ric. You're still working through your obsession to Sonny."

"No. I want you, our life, and our future. I want to be happy. Please Elizabeth." Ric said practically begging. He never thought about children before. Like so many other things, he simply did not allow himself to even consider it. Now he never wanted anything more.

"Ric we're barely together."

"Look at me. Do you want this baby?" Ric's tone was firm but gentle. Elizabeth immediately nodded tears filling her blue eyes. "No matter what happens with us?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said her voice barely a whisper.

"Good. That's a start." Ric brushed the tears from her cheeks and then took her hand. "I'm not going to leave your side and I'm going do everything I can to convince you to become my wife."

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" Elizabeth asked blinking several times from the sudden shock.

"I know this isn't the most romantic place but..." Ric told her glancing around the hospital room.

"Just because I'm pregnant does doesn't mean you have to marry me. We can figure something out with custody..."

Ric immediately shook his head. He reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Elizabeth's ear. "I know I've done a lot of bad thing in my life and I've wasted a lot of time... you're the only part of my life that makes sense."

"I'm just having a really hard time believing this." Elizabeth told him softly.

Ric felt hope spread throughout his body. "I'm having a hard time believing this myself. Now I know why people get up in the morning, you know why they can make it through their day. I am happier than I have ever been and I know I'm still so messed up. But I just cannot imagine my life without you in it. Did you know I didn't know I could love, that I could be loved? And as far as family goes... until you came along. I love you, Elizabeth. I just want to give you a good life, you and our baby. Nothing else matters to me."

"Yes." Elizabeth said softly.

"What do you mean by yes?" Ric asked unsure if had even heard her correctly.

"Yes I will marry you." Elizabeth said smiling brightly.

"You will marry me?"

"Yes."

""You mean that?" Ric asked again. It felt like he was on the verge of getting everything he never knew he wanted all at once.

"Yes." Elizabeth whispered again.

"Say it again." Ric asked cupping her cheek with one hand.

"I will marry you." Elizabeth said smiling at Ric shock. After a moment his lips were on hers devouring her hungrily.

Elizabeth blushed at the rest of the memory._ 'At least they didn't get caught.'_ She thought with a giggle. After struggling to stand up Elizabeth headed off to her studio already planning her next painting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"You're late." Elizabeth told Ric in a teasing tone when he stepped off the elevator.

"I'm sorry my meeting ran late." Ric said giving her a quick kiss. He hated being late especially when Elizabeth was having her ultrasound appointment today. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long."

"Can you forgive me?" Ric asked softly brushing a stand of hair from her face.

"Oh I think I can survive the humiliation of being kept waiting on one condition." Elizabeth said her eyes sparkling at the thought of finally getting one over on Ric.

"Anything."

Elizabeth smiled brightly at the simple word. "We have dinner with Gia and Zander tonight."

"I walked right into that one didn't I?" Ric asked chuckling slightly. After knowing Elizabeth for over a year, she could still surprise him.

"Pretty much. Is that a yes?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"Have I ever been able to say no to you?" Elizabeth went to answer but Ric placed a finger on her lips. "Of course we can go."

"Are you ready for the ultrasound?" Elizabeth said changing the subject. She didn't want to give Ric the chance to change her mind about tonight.

"Very. Sweetheart, are you sure you don't want to know what wither it's a boy or girl?"

"What's the matter don't you like surprises?" Elizabeth questioned even though she already knew the answer. The last surprise Ric liked was finding out she was pregnant.

"Sometimes but I also like being able to plan for things."

"Ah. That's what this is." Elizabeth said finally understanding Ric's persistence about knowing the sex of the baby.

"What are you talking about?" Ric asked completely lost. Not that it was an unusual feeling when talking with Elizabeth if fact Ric had gotten used to it. Elizabeth was the first person to ever really catch him off guard and Ric loved it.

"It's driving you crazy that you can't control this."

"Okay. Okay a little bit. Is that what you want to hear?" Ric admitted pulling back into his arms. Elizabeth's head fell back on to his shoulder and her eyes closed. Wrapped in each other's arm is where they both felt at home. Ric knew he was driving her crazy but part of him was still scared he was going to lose all of this. Maybe even more now that Jason and Sonny were free.

"I'm okay and so is the baby. Isn't that all that matters?" Elizabeth told him putting his hand over where their child lay when the baby kicked they both smiled.

"You're right. I just want to give you both everything you need."

"I know and I love you for it."

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow. That's amazing." Ric said as he stared at the monitor. It was hard to believe what he was seeing. For the first time it really hit Ric that he was about to be someone's father. Fear quickly nearly over road the happiness he was feeling. His own father had been less than ideal and Ric could only hope he would do better.

"Do you want to know what you're having?" Dr. Meadows asked as she printed several pictures for the couple to take with them.

"Elizabeth has decided she wants to be surprised." Ric told the doctor quickly.

Elizabeth wanted to laugh t the look on Ric's face. He looked so cute with that pout on his face that Elizabeth was tempter together give in but instead she said. "Ric isn't big on surprises."

"Most fathers aren't." Dr. Meadows said from experience. "I'm going to check on your blood work."

"Are you ready for this?" Elizabeth asked when they were all alone. She hadn't missed to look of fear that crossed Ric's face. "In a couple of months this whole new person will be depending on us."

"You're going to be an amazing mom." Ric said placing a light kiss to her stomach. He felt so blessed to be with Elizabeth. After everything he had done, she had every reason to never speak to him again and yet somehow she forgave him.

"And you are going to be the best dad." Elizabeth reassured him quietly running her fingers through his curly hair. She wondered if their baby would have curly hair too.

"I hope so." Ric said kissing the palm of her hand. "I'm so happy, Elizabeth. I was never sure I'd have this."

"Because it wasn't in your plans?" Elizabeth asked quietly. It was hard for her to hear that Ric never expected to be happy.

"No it wasn't."

"Isn't this better though?" Elizabeth asked softly after she had adjusted her shirt.

"So much better. There is nothing I want more then for the both of you to be safe and happy."

"That's good to hear." Dr. Meadows said closing the door as she entered the room.

"Is something wrong?" Ric asked immediately worried for his family.

"Elizabeth's blood pressure is higher then I'd like."

"Is that dangerous?" Elizabeth asked before Ric could even speak. She felt a combination of fear and guilt swirling inside her. Elizabeth wondered if she had done something wrong.

"Not really. Mostly it means Elizabeth should take it easy and relax."

"Don't worry Dr. Meadows I'll make sure Elizabeth takes care of herself."

"I'm sure you will."

"Is there anything special I should be doing?" Elizabeth asked unsure what she should do. She really had very little experience with pregnancy and babies.

"Just take it easy for now and I'll see you again in two weeks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily watched as Elizabeth and Ric stepped of the elevator. Seeing the two of together disgusted her. She had heard what Ric Lansing did to her brother. She was confident the slime would pay not that Jason was free.

It would have bothered Emily that Elizabeth was with a bastard like that except that Elizabeth was the reason Zander left her. Her former friend had slept with Zander, it didn't matter they weren't together anymore. Not only that Elizabeth was the one who told him about her relationship with Nikolas. As far as Emily was concerned, anything that happened to Elizabeth she deserved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric had noticed Emily watching them. Part of him felt bad about Elizabeth loosing the other girl's friendship. Most of him however did give a damn. The other girl was manipulative and only seemed to care about what Elizabeth could do for her. Ric had somehow managed to keep his opinion to himself. That was until the day Emily cornered Elizabeth on the docks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

"How dare you tell Zander about Nikolas?" Emily yelled at Elizabeth when she opened the door to her studio.

"Zander is my friend and I don't want to see him hurt." Elizabeth immediately defended. She almost could not believe Emily's reaction but the fact was Emily could be very selfish.

"He wasn't hurt until you opened your big mouth."

"You know how I feel about lying." Elizabeth told Emily beginning to get frustrated with her friend.

"Then why are married to that snake?" Emily spat back in an attempt to hurt Elizabeth.

"Leave Ric out of this. I'm sorry Zander broke up with you but you did this to yourself."

"No you did this." Emily accused pointing her finger at Elizabeth. "What's the matter Elizabeth Ric not good enough in bed and you want Zander back? Is this baby even Ric's?"

"How dare you?" Elizabeth said slapping the other girl. "Zander should have never have happened. I messed up our friendship but that is over. I love Ric and would never ever hurt him that way." She finished her voice filled with hurt and anger. With one last look at Emily Elizabeth fled the docks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth sweetheart what's wrong?" Ric asked immediately concerned when Elizabeth showed up at his office.

"Nothing."

"Don't do that. I can that you've been crying." Ric told Elizabeth leading her to the leather sofa to sit.

"Emily and I got into a fight."

"Oh. About Zander?"

"Yeah she was angry that I told him. He... he broke up with her."

"And Emily blames you." Ric guessed easily. He and Emily would never get along. It seemed like the other girl only cared about what Elizabeth could give her.

"Yeah. She said I told Zander to get him back in bed."

"What? Has she lost her mind?" Ric asked his concern for Elizabeth turning to anger.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry Ric." Elizabeth whispered as she started to cry again.

"Why are you sorry?" Ric asked left Elizabeth's face up so he could wipe away her tears. "You can't control what Emily thinks."

"Thank you for not doubting me." Elizabeth smiled wiping away the last of her tears. She loved the way Ric simply trusted her.

"I have reason to doubt you or our love."

(End flashback)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ric honey where did you go?" Elizabeth asked interrupting Ric's thoughts.

"Sorry I was just thinking." Ric smiled pulling her in to his arms.

"I was just saying we should start getting ready."

"Do we have to go?" Ric asked playing with her hair that was still damp from her shower. She was still in the wearing the midnight blue silk robe he had given her.

"Yes. You promised." Elizabeth reminded him gently.

Ric nodded not really hearing her. He far too busy planting kisses down her neck. "I know I'm just worried about you."

"We're fine Dr. Meadows said so. You worry too much."

"You're right I do." Ric said untying the sash on her robe.

"Ric, we don't have time for that." Elizabeth said trying to slip away from Ric's grasp. "But maybe later." Elizabeth said suggestively before pressing her lips to Ric's. The caste kiss quickly turned passionate as Ric ran his tongue across her lips. Elizabeth opened her mouth allowing their tongues to duel.

When they finally pulled away, Ric continued to, plant kisses along her jaw until he reached her ear. "Later." He whispered before walking away. He was halfway to the bathroom when he heard Elizabeth's frustrated groan. He couldn't suppress the urge to smirk tonight dinner was going to be much shorter than Elizabeth originally planned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Sorry we're late." Zander said as he and Gia sat down.

"Its fine we were late too." Elizabeth said looking up from the menu. She did not want to think of why they were late or why they nearly didn't show up at all. "How much of a hard time did Zander give you?"

"Not too much. I threatened to make him show up alone." Gia said shooting Zander dirty glare.

Elizabeth laughed at Gia's idea. She had to admit that would be punishment to Zander. "That's creative but it would never work on Ric."

"You two do know we're sitting here right?" Ric asked picking up his water glass. The cool liquid slid down his throat lower the temperature of his body slightly. He wanted to be at home in bed with Elizabeth practically anywhere but here. The fact he was in of itself said how much he loved Elizabeth.

"Of course." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. The two of them were worse than children sometimes.

"Besides it's not like the two of you talk anyways." Gia told the men with shrug. It was the same thing every time they got together and it was easier to placate them.

"Most people would take that as some kind of hint." Zander mumbled picking up his menu. He hated coming to the Port Charles Gill.

"We're not most people. We're special." Gia said seriously before turning back to Elizabeth. "So how was you're appointment?"

"Pretty good. Dr. Meadows is worried about my blood pressure."

"That's not good. You really should try to relax. You know what we should do go shopping."

Elizabeth shook her head at Gia's idea of relaxing. "Why am I not surprised? How about next week? Ric and I have gotten the all major things."

"Did you find out what you're having yet?"

"No." Ric said trying not to pout about the situation.

"Ignore him he hates surprises. I did get some pictures of the baby though." Elizabeth handed Gia and Zander the pictures. They all oohed and ahhed as Elizabeth passed the pictures around. Ric was finally starting to relax when suddenly he tensed. Elizabeth looked around to see what had caused Ric's abrupt change. When she saw, the people who had just walked in she understood completely.

It was not a secret Ric didn't feel comfortable with Elizabeth's friends. He knew they thought he wasn't good enough for her and to be honest he could not disagree. Zander was the exception however. From what Elizabeth told, him the younger man felt the same way once. As the conversation turned to their baby Ric relaxed somewhat until he saw something that made him to drag Elizabeth out of the restaurant.

He wondered why of all the places in Port Charles Sonny and Jason chose to come here. No doubt, it was in part to make some sort of statement. Ric felt Elizabeth take his hand and give it a gentle squeeze. "Don't let them bother you."

"I'll try." Ric said forcing his gaze from the four people who had just entered the restaurant.

"Don't let who..." Zander asked as he turned around. "Oh. Why am I not surprised they got out early?"

"Because they always do. Even Carly seemed to expect it." Elizabeth said picking at her salad.

Ric's dark eyes immediately narrowed at his wife's words. "When did you talk to Carly?"

"Today at lunch. I meant to tell you earlier but I forgot."

"Are you okay?" Ric asked his hand squeezing hers. He knew the two women didn't get along and more stress was the last thing Elizabeth needed.

"I'm fine. I learned long ago not to let Carly affect me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was the last place Jason wanted to be. He hated this place it reminded him of the Quartermaines. Sonny however had insisted they come here instead of staying in. he convinced Jason that they needed to make a statement. Jason disagreed but knew better than to tell Sonny that. The man was even more paranoid than usual and Jason knew from past experience to simply agree.

What Jason wasn't prepared for was to see Ric and Elizabeth. It was sickening how Lansing had acted as if he had done nothing wrong. The man was a monster and Jason was looking forward to making him pay. All it would take is some time and

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth and Gia were finishing their desserts and talking about the baby. After Sonny's group had sat down Ric once again began to relax. Now however his body was reminding him of an earlier promise. "Elizabeth." Ric whispered quietly in her ear.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth said mumbled placing another bite of chocolate cake in her mouth. Luckily, her husband was a very handsome man because he was seriously annoying by interrupting her dessert. 'Hadn't anyone ever told him not to bother a pregnant woman when she was eating?'

"Its later." he whispered suggestively his voice laced with desire. His left hand ran up her leg and just under the edge of her dress.

Elizabeth squirmed in her seat. It surprised her sometimes how with one look or touch Ric could set her on fire. "It is isn't it?"

"Yes and I promise what I have in mind is better than that cake." he assured her placing a quick kiss to Elizabeth's cheek. Ric took the fork from her hand and finished off the cake himself trying not to smirk. He knew Elizabeth couldn't take much more teasing the problem was neither could he. No woman had ever affected him the way Elizabeth did.

Elizabeth blushed at image Ric's words put into her mind. "I bet it is."

"You know what its getting late and Elizabeth needs her rest." Ric said standing up and grabbing the check. Zander and Gia could argue with him another night. The sooner he paid the sooner he could leave.

"Wow you're right it is late." Zander agreed glancing at his watch. He didn't really care what time it was he just wanted the night to end. "Take care of yourself, Elizabeth," he said standing up to give his friend a hug.

"You too and stay out of trouble."

"No promises." Zander told her sticking his hands in his pockets.

The couples parted ways after Gia and Elizabeth made plans to go shopping that Friday. No one noticed a set of cold blues eyes staring at them.


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: NC17

**Chapter Eight**

Ric and Elizabeth just barely made it to the bedroom. In fact, they barely made it home. As soon as Elizabeth shut the front door Ric's mouth crashed down on hers. Their tongues tangled mimicking the sensual acting their bodied would later repeat.

His hands moved from Elizabeth's waist to her shoulders. Ric easily pushed her jacket to the floor. His hand immediately began to seek out the zipper of her dress. He gripped the small metal tab before yanking it down. The silk pooled at her feet as Ric's mouth moved from Elizabeth's mouth to her neck. "In a hurry?" Elizabeth asked in between breaths.

"Just be happy we made it home. I seriously considered getting a room."

"Maybe another night."

"Maybe." Ric said nipping at her skin than soothing the wound with his tongue. "Right now I just want to make it to the bed."

Somehow, Ric got them both to the bedroom. Elizabeth was completely nude and in the process had managed to remove most of Ric's clothing as well. She pushed him back onto the bed tugging his boxers down in the same motion. She crawled onto the bed her hands and lips exploring his body.

Elizabeth gripped his hardened shaft making Ric moan. She looked up at Ric as she continued to stroke him. His dark eyes were closed tight as Elizabeth sent waves of pleasure through him. When Ric felt Elizabeth's mouth surround him his head shot up. "Elizabeth..."

She smirked at the desire and desperation in his voice. He always tried to say in control even when they made love. Tonight however, Elizabeth was determined she was going to be the one in control.

One of Ric's hands tangled in her hair tugging lightly. He could feel the ecstasy building as Elizabeth worked him with her hands and mouth. Ric did not know how she could make him feel so amazing with just a touch but somehow she always managed.

Elizabeth loved her husband's reaction. She could tell Ric was close. He had loosened the hold on her hair and his breathing was erratic. Still it wasn't enough for Elizabeth. She wouldn't be satisfied until Ric let go.

As the pleasure built Ric began to war with himself. He knew exactly what his wife was up to. Part of him wanted to haul her off of him and kiss the hell out of her. The other part of him however was begging for release. "Elizabeth sweetheart please."

Slowly she raised her head. Ric almost sighed in relief until he felt Elizabeth's tongue continuing to tease him. "I want to please you Ric."

"You do Elizabeth."

"Please just this once." Elizabeth asked her warm breath driving him even closer to orgasm. After a moment, Ric finally relented. His head his hit the pillow the same time Elizabeth's hot mouth surrounded him. She licked and sucked his throbbing shaft until he cried out her name and spilled himself in her mouth. Elizabeth kept her gentle ministrations up until Ric's breathing evened out "Didn't that feel good?"

Ric pulled Elizabeth's mouth up to his. They practically devoured each other as they kissed. Ric's hands began exploring Elizabeth's body causing her to moan. When they finally broke apart Ric said, "God yes but it feels better when I'm inside of you."

"I'm in complete agreement." Elizabeth said kissing Ric again.

Ric smiled at Elizabeth. She was the last thing he ever expected but she was all his. "I love you."

"Show me." Elizabeth whispered against his lips. Ric pressed their lips together as his hands traveled down her body to grip her hips. He could feel how wet she was as he lowered her down on his shaft. It seemed to always be like this between them. One look or touch had them burning with desire.

After giving Elizabeth, time to adjust Ric began to move. Slow shallow thrusts that sent waves of pleasure through them both. They moved together over ad over until the pleasure was so great they exploded.

"I love you too." Elizabeth said raising her head from Ric's chest.

"I know. Are you okay? I didn't..."

"Shh we're fine." Elizabeth said lying on her side. Ric pulled her against him one hand resting on their child. "I know you worry but we're both safe."

"I know." Ric admitted easily. "I just don't know what I would do if I lost either of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth stepped back and looked at the painting glad that is was finally done. The bright slashes of colors were perfect. She could not wait to show Ric and make him hang it in the nursery. Elizabeth laughed at the idea. She could imagine Ric trying to hang the painting and getting frustrated with her consentingly changing her mind. It happened every time they hung a painting.

Just as Elizabeth was getting ready to leave, there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, Elizabeth was surprised to see Jason. "Hi. How are you?"

"Good. I saw you and Ric last night." Jason told her looking around the small room.

"Yeah. I forced him to have dinner with Gia and Zander. Jason why are you here?" Elizabeth asked uncomfortably. This was the lat place she had expected to see Jason.

"I heard about you and Ric."

Elizabeth shook her head at Jason's tone. She could tell where this was going to go. "And?"

"You need to stay away from him Elizabeth. Ric is a monster."

"Why because you say so?" Elizabeth asked the mobster. When she received no reply she continued, "Jason people say the same thing about you. I love Ric."

"Why are you being so stupid?" Jason snapped angrily at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was surprised by Jason's tone but not his words. She knew Jason would try this. "I appreciate your concern but I think maybe you should leave."

"Not until you listen to what I have to say." Jason said taking a hold of Elizabeth's arm.

"Jason I want you to leave now." Elizabeth said her voice calm even though she was scared. Jason had never gotten violent with her before and she was unsure how far he would go. "Please just go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"You heard my wife let her go." A deep voice said from the doorway.

Jason looked over to where Ric was standing at the door. The older man was clearly angry. Ric was standing stiffly hand in lose fists at his side. Jason immediately let go of Elizabeth's arm and took a step back. He cursed himself for what he had done. Now Ric would be watching him waiting for him to make a move. "I... I'm sorry Elizabeth. I..."

"You need to leave now." Ric said trying to keep his temper. Despite what he told Elizabeth he half expected Sonny or Jason to come after him. However, he never though Jason would harm Elizabeth. They had been friends once and something more, as Elizabeth had once described it, briefly it made Ric let his guard down just a bit. No more however he was going to make sure Elizabeth and their child were safe.

"Of course. I didn't mean to scare you, Elizabeth. It's just I... I'm sorry." Jason said trying to smooth things over with Elizabeth. He needed her trust if his plans were going to work.

"Please just go Jason. You shouldn't have come here." Elizabeth told him her voice shaky.

Elizabeth's words surprised Jason. He had always thought of this as their special place. He also knew Lansing had twisted her mind so much nothing he said would do any good. Instead, he was going to have to show her. "I sorry." he said once more before leaving.

Ric immediately crossed the room and pulled Elizabeth into his arms. "Are okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No. No. I'm fine. Just shaken up."

"What was he even doing here?"

"I'm not sure. He just started attacking and..."

"I'm making things worse." Ric said regretfully. "Dr. Meadows is already worried about you blood pressure and I'm interrogating you."

"You're just worried." Elizabeth said laying her head on Ric's chest. She could hear his heart racing under her ear. She knew exactly how he felt. When Jason grabbed her fear took over her body and now all she wanted was to go home with her husband. And Elizabeth suggested exactly that. "Maybe we should go home."

"I thought you had something to show me." Ric reminded his wife gently. He remembered her excitement form their earlier phone call.

Elizabeth nodded and stepped out of Ric's arms. Before she could mover completely away, Ric took her hand in his. It seemed as if Ric need to maintain a physical connection as much as she did. "I finished the painting for the nursery." Laughing when Ric groaned. "I'll be good this time I promise."

"I'm sure you'll try." Ric said trying not to laugh.

"That isn't nice, Ric." Elizabeth said pouting at his laughter.

"Haven't you learned by now that I'm not a nice man?" Ric said his voice suddenly turning serious and pulling her back to him.

"Maybe you can get other people to believe that but I know you. You are a wonderful man. And you're going to be an even better father." Elizabeth told him immediately disagreeing with his self-assessment. That may have been true at one time but certainly not anymore.

"I hope you're right." Ric whispered against Elizabeth's hair. He hated his doubts and fears. Ric closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath. Let these thought run rampant would only make things worse. "You're right we should head home. We'll order some dinner."

"Can we have pizza?" Elizabeth asked suddenly very hungry.

"We can have anything you want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked slowly from Elizabeth's studio to his penthouse. He had to figure out how to do some damage control. How could he let Ric get to him? He of all people knew better and taking it out on Elizabeth had been the worst mistake yet. Now Ric would be more on guard and Jason would have to be even more careful with his plans.

"Hey Jason we need to talk." Sonny said sticking his head out the door.

"Sure." Jason said turning around and heading into Sonny's penthouse. He was not surprised to find both Carly and Courtney sitting on the sofa. Spread out on the table was several wedding magazines. "What's all this?"

"Carly and I are planning our wedding." Courtney replied barely looking at Jason.

"Now?" Jason questioned trying to remain calm. This was the last thing he needed. Didn't that idiot know he just got out of prison? Why in the hell did she think this was a good idea?

"Yes now. What is wrong with now Jason? You've been away for nine months. Don't you want to marry me?" She asked a frown immediately plastered across her face.

Jason knew he had to think fast to avoid a fight with Courtney. "I know and I'm sorry our plans got put on hold. I just want to do this right. You deserve to have the wedding of your dream and I want to give that to you."

"Really?" Courtney asked tears filling her wide blue eyes.

Jason felt like laughing at how stupid she was. The only reason he hadn't dumped her was because of Sonny. "Really. I do not if you and Carly plan something just don't be in any hurry. Take your time."

"Well I did always want to get married in the snow," she admitted after several moments thought.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. Winter was nearly seven months away. That bought him a lot of time. "See? I wouldn't want to take that from you. Why don't you and Carly take this over to our place? I need to talk to Sonny."

"Okay." the young blonde said kissing Jason softly. "You've made me so happy. You know that right"

"That's all I want." Jason lied easily. He had always thought it was stupid the way people assumed he could not lie. Of course Jason could lie. Hell, he probably lied easier than most people.

Sonny watched as Carly and Courtney gathered up their things and leave, something was off with Jason he seemed on edge. Sonny had to wonder if it had to do with his plans for Ric. "What happened?"

"I went to see Elizabeth at her studio today. I... I wanted to figure out what she's thinking."

"And?" Sonny prompted impatiently. Sometimes talking to Jason was worse than talking to Elizabeth.

"We started arguing and Ric showed up." Jason said with a shrug. He didn't want Sonny to know how heated things had gotten.

"I bet that went over well." Sonny said sarcastically as he poured himself a drink.

"It wasn't that bad. No one lost their temper. I'm not in jail."

"So nothing happened?"

"Not really. Ric told me to leave so I did." Sonny didn't look convinced however. "Don't worry Sonny. Nothing happened to affect my plans."

"Alright." Sonny said taking another drink of the amber liquid in his glass. "Are you excited about marrying my sister?"

"You know me Sonny I never got the point but if it makes her happy... then I'm willing to go through with it."

"That's good to hear because if you hurt her..." Sonny trailed off leaving the threat unspoken.

Jason turned his back on his friend and partner unwilling to et Sonny see the truth just yet. "Don't worry. I'm going to take care of everything, including Courtney."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter **Ten

"Feel better?" Ric asked sometime later after they had finished dinner. Elizabeth had eaten nearly a whole pizza by herself. Now they were practically lying on the couch. Ric's legs were stretched out along the cushions and Elizabeth was snuggled close to him.

"Much better." Elizabeth said rubbing her belly. The pizza had been exactly what Elizabeth needed.

"Elizabeth I..." Ric paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "Sweetheart we need to talk about Jason."

"I know. I just don't understand what happened earlier." Elizabeth said her confusion evident on her face.

"What don't you understand?"

"I know who Jason is, what he does." Elizabeth said sitting up to look in Ric's brown eyes. Sometimes it still surprised her that a man like Ric loved her. "I'm naïve not stupid."

"Elizabeth I never..." Ric said immediately. He never wanted Elizabeth to think that about herself. He especially never wanted her to think that he thought like that.

"Not you but some other people. I've always known that Jason was dangerous. I just never thought I'd be afraid of him that we would hurt me."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He said regretfully. He briefly wondered if he could put Elizabeth in a bubble, at least until after the baby was born. Knowing Elizabeth however it wasn't even an option.

"Don't blame yourself. I should have known he'd be angry about us."

"What happened?" Ric asked gently.

"I'm not sure. He was very angry about our being together. Like you had tricked me or something. I don't know it was all very surreal." Elizabeth told him shaking her head.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in this."

"I'm not. I am so happy with you and our little family."

"Me too. I can't wait until the baby is born." Ric said excitedly. He couldn't wait to hold their child.

Elizabeth smiled softly. She couldn't believe she had been scared to tell Ric. He was more excited than she was. "Me either."

"Uncomfortable?" Ric asked kissing Elizabeth softly. They kissed for several minutes just enjoying one another.

Finally they pulled away. Elizabeth thought about her swollen feet before saying, "Just a little bit."

"Here let me see your feet." Ric said moving to the other end of the sofa.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked uncertainly.

Ric blinked at her question. He would have thought the why would have been obvious. "I'm going to massage them."

"That's okay." Elizabeth said pulling even further away from Ric.

"You're ticklish aren't you?" Ric asked smirking as inched closer.

"No." Elizabeth immediately denied. Ric however didn't look convinced. "Maybe."

"That's cute." Ric said chuckling at Elizabeth. She was so adorable when she got like this. "Please let me do this. I hate seeing you uncomfortable. You're the only who has to really change because of the baby. This is the one thing I can do."

"Okay. Just be gentle."

"Always." Ric said pulling her feet to his lap. His touch was gentle at first barely a whisper over skin. As Elizabeth relaxed Ric applied greater pressure. When Elizabeth moaned Ric smirked. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Uh huh." Elizabeth mumbled not bothering to open her eyes.

"Good." Ric said his hands slowly moving up to her calf. His touch was strong but gentle completely relaxing Elizabeth. Ric took his time making sure he worked out all the knots. When he was finished Ric realized his wife had fallen asleep. He chuckled briefly before carefully standing up. He lifted Elizabeth into his arms and carried her to the bed room. They were nearly there when Elizabeth stirred. "Shh. Go back to sleep."

"Ric, I'm too heavy." Elizabeth protested when she realized what her husband was trying to do.

"No you're not." Ric said shaking his head. "I would carry you all the time if you would let me."

"You would hurt yourself." Elizabeth mumbled as Ric gently eased her on to the bed. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"It's fine." Ric assured her. He quickly took off his shirt and pants leaving only his boxers on. He lay on the bed pulling Elizabeth into his arms. She sighed as she leaned back on to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wanted to see me?" Lucky asked walking into Ric's office and shutting the door behind him.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions about Jason." Ric informed the younger man. Since the situation with Jason at Elizabeth's studio several days ago Ric had been worried about Jason. He couldn't figure out the man's motives. He hated having to ask Lucky but Elizabeth took priority.

"To be honest Ric I'm not sure you should be asking me." Lucky told the D.A. bluntly taking a seat in one o the two leather chairs.

"Why is that?" Ric wanted to know.

"For a long time I hated Jason. I blamed him for me and Elizabeth breaking up."

"Was he the reason?" Ric asked carefully. He didn't want to argue or fight with Lucky today. Especially over something that he didn't really care about in the first place.

"No not really. It was hard to admit me and Elizabeth simply grew up." Lucky said quietly. After a brief pause he asked, "Why are you asking?"

"Jason showed up at Elizabeth's studio the other day and things... they didn't go well."

"Is Elizabeth okay?" Lucky asked concerned about his friend. He may not like Ric but Lucky couldn't deny that the man loved her completely.

"Yeah. She was just shaken up. I guess Elizabeth never thought Jason would scare her."

"So what did you want to know?"

Ric took a deep breath trying to collect his thoughts. The last thing he wanted was Elizabeth to be worried. "Would Jason ever physically hurt Elizabeth?"

"Before he went to prison I would say no. But being locked up like that... it... it changes you." Lucky said his mind going to when Helena had him locked up. He wasn't proud of how he acted when he first came back to Port Charles.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth groaned when she walked up to Kelly's. Through the window she could see Jason and Courtney in the nearly empty diner. She hadn't seen Jason since the other day and to be honest she was relieved.

She was almost tempted to turn around. Elizabeth didn't for several reason one being the growl that came from her stomach. That added to the fact she refused to let Jason dictate her life in any way left Elizabeth no other choice. After taking a slowly deep breath she went in.

Jason's eyes immediately went to Elizabeth as the door opened. He needed to find a way to fix the damage he had caused. Knowing Elizabeth she wouldn't make it easy either. "Elizabeth, wait." He said when Elizabeth tried to walk past their table.

"What do you want, Jason?" Elizabeth asked calmly. This was the last thing she wanted or needed today.

"I just want to apologize again for the other day. I lost my temper and took it out on you. I'm sorry about that." Jason said in what he hoped was a sincere voice.

"Fine. Is that all?" Elizabeth asked brushing off the apology. It pissed her off that Jason just expected her to forgive him.

"Don't you dare tell me you're not going to forgive him." Courtney snapped venomously.

Jason wanted to groan or tape Courtney's mouth shut. The only thing she was going to do is make thinks worse. "Courtney don't."

The blonde ignored Jason's warning. "No, Jason. I won't let this #! treat you this way over something this silly. Especially after she forgave Ric who is a monster."

"Ric is trying to become a better man." Elizabeth pointed out slightly annoyed with the whole conversation.

"Don't be stupid people don't change." Courtney countered.

Elizabeth thought for a moment before saying, "If that was true you'd still be a stripper."

"Elizabeth..."

"Look I understand things happen but maybe it would be best if we just went our separate ways." Elizabeth told Jason quickly after cutting him off. She was in no mood for a lecture from him.

"I hate Ric is making you do this." Jason said his voice cold and angry.

Elizabeth refused to be intimidated by Jason. He had no reason to behave like this. Hell they weren't even friends anymore. "Ric isn't making me do anything he doesn't have to."

"Liz your order is up." Penny called out effectively ending the conversation.

"Thank Penny."

"I can't believe she said that to me." Courtney wined sniffing away fake tears.

"Ric has her so brainwashed right now..." Jason started before trailing off. He didn't want anyone, not even the vapid blonde in front of him, to know his plans for Ric.

"I wish there was some way to help her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny was still at the warehouse when Jason came back from Kelly's. "Have a good lunch?" He asked barely looking up from the papers that covered his desk.

"It was alright. I ran into Elizabeth."

"How did that go?" Sonny asked setting down the pen.

Jason ran a hand over his face before answering. "Bad. Ric has her twisted..."

"You can't save everyone Jason." He pointed out. Despite the fact Elizabeth no longer spoke to him Sonny felt bad Ric was using the girl.

"I know, I know. That doesn't change the fact I want to help her."

"Maybe if you talk to Emily she can help." Sonny suggested knowing the two girls were close.

"No, they aren't even speaking anymore." Jason said leaving out the reason they no longer spoke.

"Wow. Ric has her pretty isolated doesn't he?" Sonny said surprised by this new information.

"Pretty much."

"What about this plan of yours?" Sonny asked thinking it was possibly the best way to solve everyone's problems.

"Everything is nearly ready. In the next few days Ric Lansing will no longer be a problem."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Elizabeth sat in the backyard trying to sketch. The last few nights it had been hard to sleep comfortably. It seemed as though the baby thought it should move around all night. So instead of keeping Ric awake Elizabeth came outside.

She knew Ric would worry if he woke up and found her gone. Her husband was so protective especially since Jason and Sonny were released. Elizabeth hated to admit it but Ric was probably right to be worried.

Sonny believed Ric betrayed him. And if there was one thing Sonny could not handle was betrayal. Elizabeth knew the other man wouldn't rest until Ric paid.

Seeing Jason so angry at her studio only served as a reminder. Jason was Sonny's enforcer above everything else. He would be the one to come after Ric.

Part of her was angry with Jason despite knowing who he was. Most of her was afraid. Jason was cold and calculating in a way that scared her. The idea of losing Ric wasn't one she wanted to even contemplate.

It was surprising sometimes how much Ric meant to her. And how quickly things happened between them. From the moment they met it started. As Elizabeth got to know Ric it turned in to something more.

To be honest she never thought she would fall in love again certainly not so soon. Loving Ric however was the easiest thing she had even done. Even when she was angry, it was because she loved him so much. Ric treated her like a woman. Lucky and even Jason had made her feel like a child. While Ric was just as protective, sometimes more so, he also treated her like an equal. That was something she never knew was missing before Ric.

Elizabeth felt a shiver go through her. She looked around the darkened back yard suddenly the feeling of being watched crept over her. Not willing to find out if she was being paranoid or not Elizabeth gathered her things and went inside.

Even though she tried to be quiet, getting back into bed Ric still woke up. "Are you okay?" He asked as she snuggled beside him. She leaned back against his chest and sighed.

"I couldn't sleep. The baby keeps moving around." Elizabeth grumbled softly.

Ric chuckled and kissed her cheek. Elizabeth was just so cute when she was like this. "Want me to sing to you?" He offered already knowing the answer.

"Please." Elizabeth said smiling. She loved the sound of Ric's voice. And the fact she was the only one Ric sang for made it even more special. Elizabeth yawned as Ric's voice filled the room. He had picked one of Elizabeth's favorite songs; 'Come Away With Me.' Ric could feel her relax as he finished the song. He smiled at how something so simple could make him so happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have to talk to him." Courtney whined to Carly. They were sitting in the Corinthos living room surrounded by wedding stuff.

"Who?"

"Jason. He's being impossible." the younger blonde huffed. Jason had once again canceled on her last night. She wasn't even sure if he came home.

"Is this about the wedding? Because I tried to warn you." Carly said flipping though a wedding magazine. She loved planning weddings. Maybe she could convince Sonny to marry her again.

"I know, I know. Pushing him into it was not the best idea but it was the perfect opportunity. Jason wasn't going to say no with Sonny standing there."

"Of course he wasn't. So what's wrong?"

"He's so preoccupied with work. I can tell it's something big. He's barely home anymore. I can feel him pulling away."

"Look I'm sure its just this job." Carly said reassuringly. "Once it's done Jason will be free to focus on your wedding."

"You're right. I'm just being silly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was not a good day. Ric had been running late all morning. So late, in fact he did not notice the manila envelope sitting on his desk.

He finally noticed it after coming back from court. Thankfully, he wasn't questioning a witness because he would have never been able to focus. The contents were a single sheet of paper. Typed on it was his obituary.

Ric's hands shook as he read the paper over and over. Someone had taken a great deal of time to research his life. There were things in in no one in Port Charles knew about. The only question was who sent it and why.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jason watched Elizabeth sitting alone inside Kelly's. While part of him wanted to go in there and shake some sense into her. He knew that doing so would make things worse. Elizabeth was too nice, too trusting to believe anything he said about her husband.

Disgust filled Jason at the word. The fact Elizabeth had married Ric was even more proof of her delusion. The only way to help Elizabeth was to show her what a monster Ric was. She might hate him at first but in the end she would thank him.

Jason entered the diner and approached Elizabeth's table. "Can I sit?" he asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Elizabeth said quietly. The last thing she wanted was to fight with Jason in Kelly's.

"Because Ric says so?" Jason snapped back before he could stop himself.

"Because I say so. I know you don't believe me but... I'm happy Jason. For the first time in a very long time I'm happy."

"You're right I don't believe you. I can't accept that Ric is the one who makes you happy. Not after every thing he has done." Jason said shaking his head.

"That's what you don't seem to get Jason. It doesn't matter to me what you think. Especially about my marriage. We're not together... we're not even friends anymore. I appreciate your concern but I don't want or need it." Elizabeth said firmly. Maybe if she was blunt Jason would finally understand.

"Fine but when you finally realize what kind of man you married I'll be here to help you. Just remember that." He told Elizabeth coldly. Jason walked off brushing by Gia as he left.

"What's his problem?" Gia asked sitting down at the table. It surprised her sometimes that she and Elizabeth became friends. Of everyone Elizabeth was the last person Gia expected to bond with. She was glad however that Emily was no longer part of the picture.

"Jason thinks Ric is using me. And he hates I don't want his advice." Elizabeth said shrugging. Jason wasn't used to people ignoring what he said. Actually it was amusing to watch.

"How is that any of his business?" Gia asked stealing a fry.

"Exactly. It's not.

Gia shook her head at the whole situation. Things ion Port Charles were never boring that was for sure. "Ready to go shopping?"

"Absolutely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric had sat in his office for what felt like hours trying to figure out what to do. His instincts were screaming that Sonny was somehow involved. The problem was he couldn't prove it.

Finally Ric broke down and called Mac. The police commissioner examined the letter and found nothing just as both men expected. "So what do you want to do?"

Somehow Ric thought telling Mac he wanted to strangle his brother wouldn't help. So Ric said the only thing he could at the moment. "Nothing for now. We can't prove who did this. Maybe if I don't react I can figure out what Sonny is up to."

"So you think it's him?" Mac asked looking back over the note. Someone had taken a long time to find these things out. Most them were surprising to Mac. He wondered what else he didn't know about the new DA.

"I think... that either him or Jason. But with no proof..." Ric started before letting his voice trail off.

"There's no point. I know." Mac agreed solemnly. "So we wait then?"

"Yeah it seems like..." Ric was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Lansing."

"Hi Honey. Are you busy?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"Not really. How is you're shopping going?"

"Good but I have a question for you."

"Okay." Ric said slowly. He had found since Elizabeth got pregnant her asking him anything could be bad.

"Bears or Stars and Moon?"

Ric blinked in confusion. He had no idea what Elizabeth was talking about. "What?"

"For the nursery." Elizabeth clarified. "Since we don't know if that baby is a girl or boy..."

"Hey I wanted to know." Ric teased. He knew Elizabeth would change her mind when she started the nursery.

"Anyways." Elizabeth huffed. "Since we don't know I need to pick something that will work either way. So which do you think?"

"Sweetheart I sure I'll love whatever you decide."

Elizabeth wasn't amused by his answer. She knew she was being difficult but how hard was it to pick. "That isn't an answer Ric."

"Alright. I think the Moon one."

"Good choice. I really like that one too." Elizabeth said her mind already planning the mural she wanted to paint after the baby was born. "Will you be home soon?"

"Right after my 3 o'clock appointment." Ric promised. "Do you want me to pick up dinner?"

"That's sounds nice. I love you."

"I love you too. See you tonight." Ric said hanging up his phone. He looked up and was surprised to see Mac still standing there. He had forgotten the police commissioner was still in the room. "Sorry about that."

"I'm guessing that was Elizabeth."

"Yeah. She wanted my opinion about the nursery." Ric said slightly embarrassed by the situation. "Are we done?" Ric asked looking at the clock. If he wanted to be on time for his appointment he had to leave soon.

"Are you going to tell Elizabeth about the note?"

"I don't know yet." Ric admitted uneasily as they walked out the door. He didn't want to worry Elizabeth. Especially when there was nothing she could do to help. He just hoped nothing happened before he could warn her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ric was pacing his office by the time Lucky made it to the house. All he could think about was Elizabeth and the fact she still had not called. His mind kept spinning horrible thoughts in his head. "I take it you didn't find her?" Ric said tensely when he did not see Elizabeth with Lucky. "And brought company." He said when Mac followed Lucky in.

"Why didn't you call me?" The police commissioner immediately asked. The possibility of the D.A.'s wife being kidnapped wan't something to be taken lightly.

"Because I thought I was just being paranoid."

Mac nodded his understanding. It was no secret the new D.A. was very protective of Elizabeth, not that Mac could blame him. "You think this has to do with the note from before?"

"I don't know. The note was aimed at me. Elizabeth wasn't a part of the things I did before coming to Port Charles. She doesn't even know about some of them. It doesn't make any sense to take her."

"What if this is about hurting you? Just think about it. You probably did not react to the note they way who ever sent it expected. I mean you didn't react at all. And everyone knows Elizabeth is your weakness."

"He has a point Ric." Lucky said when Ric looked ready to deny it.

"So this is my fault."

"I'm not saying that." Mac immediately denied.

"No. I am." Ric said sinking in to a chair. He hated the idea that something happened to Elizabeth because of him. The fact remained, however it might be true. Elizabeth didn't have any real enemies aside from Carly and Courtney. The two blonds were more of an annoyance than trouble.

Sonny and Jason however were another matter entirely. Ric felt so stupid for never thinking Elizabeth might be in this kind of danger. He forgot that Jason didn't think the same way as the rest of the world. He should have been more careful. Especially after the other day.

"Are you sure she isn't with Audrey?" Lucky asked trying to focus the situation.

"Yeah. Audrey is visiting Elizabeth's brother. We took her to the airport last night."

"And things between you are good? There's no chance she ran off?"

"Elizabeth wouldn't run off, not now. Dr. Meadows has been worried about Elizabeth's blood pressure. She... she wouldn't risk losing the baby because we had a fight."

"That wasn't my question."

"I know. Elizabeth and I don't fight. We may not always agree... but... it's not like that with us." Ric said struggling to explain his relationship with Elizabeth. The only time they ever really fought was when Elizabeth found out about his lies. Since then when they disagreed, it was different. Their fights almost most always ended with them making passionate love.

"So someone must have taken her." Mac concluded sadly. He could remember the young woman he had first met. He admired her strength. She was the last person anyone would want to cause harm.

"I found some bags and Elizabeth's purse in her trunk."

"So we have a time frame. Lucky call Gia and have her come down to the station. Tell her to meet us in Ric's office."

"My office? Why?"

"We need to do this by the book, especially if Sonny or Jason are involved."

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric was sitting quietly behind his desk when Gia arrived. He did not want to believe this was happening. He did not want to think about Elizabeth hurt or frightened. He wanted for none of this to be real.

Unfortunately, Ric didn't have that luxury. Elizabeth needed him to stay focused so that he could find her. Once he made sure Elizabeth and their baby was safe all bets were off. Whoever had her would pay.

"Thanks for coming Gia."

"No problem. I'm assuming this is about Elizabeth." Gia said smiling when Lucky and Mac looked surprised. "Ric called me earlier."

"That was good thinking." Mac admitted. "She still hasn't come home and her cell phone is cut off."

"When Ric called I went to go look for her car. I found it at Kelly's with all her things in the trunk."

"So what can I do?" Gia asked fearfully.

"You were with Elizabeth all day right?" Mac asked pulling out a tape recorder.

"Pretty much."

"We need you to give us a statement."

"Oh god this is serious isn't it?" The young woman said realizing how bad things truly were.

"Very." Mac confirmed for the young woman. "Lucky and I are going to take your statement. Then we'll go from there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth woke up and immediately realized something was wrong. She was in a windowless she had never seen before. She was unsure how she had even got there. The last thing Elizabeth remembered was walking to her studio from Kelly's.

She sat up and calmly looked around the room trying to find any clues as to where she was. The room was about the size of her studio except it had a small bathroom as well. The walls were made of a thick stone and probably sound proof. The door was a heavy wood with several locks on it. Besides the bed there was only a few other items of furniture. A small table on which sat a large stack of files and several chairs.

Once Elizabeth understood she was truly trapped, a wave of helplessness washed over her and she started to cry. Lying back down on the bed her only concern was for her baby. She did not know who had kidnapped her but the fact she was pregnant made no difference to them. She worried about what their plans were and what they had used to knock her out.

When the baby started to move around Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. The fact the baby seemed active and she wasn't cramping made Elizabeth believe that for now the baby was okay. She hoped that someone would find her soon.

Elizabeth knew Ric would be out of his mind looking for her. There was nothing that would stop him. She knew how driven Ric could be. It was one of the things she loved most about him. She also worried how far he would go. Elizabeth did not want Ric to do something he could never take back. Hopefully he would find her before that happened.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sonny was used to being dragged into the PCPD every time a crime was committed. In fact, he had come to expect it. It was as if every crime had something to do with him. In all fairness, most of them did but the PCPD never had any proof. Sonny would have thought the cops would have given up by now. The only thing he was ever convicted of had nothing to do with the PCPD. He hated to admit it but Ric played him perfectly.

After about twenty minutes, the walls of the interrogation room were starting to close in on him. He fought the urge to pace the room as he waited. Sonny wanted nothing more than to just leave but knew it was an option. Finally just as he was about to lose it Mac and Lucky came in the room.

Lucky leaned against the wall arms folded across his chest. While the police commissioner sat at the table. It was clear for their actions that Mac was in charge of what ever it was they were investigating. Sonny had no idea what could have gone down that was so important that Mac was handling it himself.

"How much do you hate your brother?" Mac asked suddenly. He wanted to keep off guard; the mobster was not exactly stable. By not telling Sonny what was going on Mac hoped to make him react without thinking it through.

"I don't have a brother." Sonny snapped back automatically. The fact that he shared blood with someone like Ric Lansing disgusted him. The man was like a virus that just wouldn't go away.

"You might not think of Ric as your brother but the fact remains he is your brother. Now answer the question."

"You interrupted my breakfast and brought me down her for this? Have you lost your mind, Mac?" Sonny sneered at the men. 'Didn't they know who he was? That he was untouchable?'

"Its common knowledge you hate Ric, especially after he got you locked up. We all know you are going to exact revenge, that it is just a matter of time. My question is how far are you willing to go?" Mac said looking Sonny in the eyes. He was just barely containing his emotions. It had been a long and emotional night, leaving them with no more information than when Gia left.

"Okay so what is Ric accusing me of now?" Sonny asked rolling his eyes. He should have known this was some kind of frame up. Ric was just going to have to learn Sonny Corinthos always won.

"Nothing yet. Think of this as more of a ... preemptive chat if you will." Mac said casually. Bringing Sonny in for question just made good sense. If anyone was after Ric, it was probably the mob boss. He had done what no one else had managed. He had made sure Sonny and Jason were convicted of a crime.

"Something has happened though." Sonny asked trying to read the situation. He could see the anger just beneath the surface of both men.

"What do you care? And as long as you are not responsible, it is none of your business. If you were involved, I would recommend that you confess now. Trust me we will be much more forgiving than Ric."

Sonny's brown eyes narrowed at Mac's statement. Something big was going on. Something that involved Ric. Maybe Jason's plan whatever it was had been put into motion. He just wished the enforcer had warned him first. Sonny hated being caught off guard. "If you're accusing me of something I want a lawyer."

"Like I said we're just talking." Mac said with a shrug. He could tell that him not revealing anything was frustrating Sonny. It was a good tactic that Mac would have to remember in the future.

"So I'm free to leave than?" Sonny asked standing up.

"Absolutely. Although if I were you I would avoid Ric." Mac warned as Sonny headed for the door.

"Is that some kind of threat?" Sonny asked frozen at Mac's words. He had not forgotten how far Ric went once before. Courtney almost died be Ric decided to play games with him. He hoped this time that Jason could stop Ric, permanently.

"Think of it as a warning." Lucky said coldly speaking for the first time. He had promised Mac that he would stay quite. He should not even be on the case because of his connection to Elizabeth. The only reason Mac let him was because Lucky couldn't be bought. Sonny and Jason had no ability to sway Lucky and the mobsters knew it. That fact alone made him invaluable to the PCPD.

'What in the hell is going on?' Sonny wondered as he stormed out of the police station. He needed to find Jason and get some answers.

"Make sure he's followed." Mac said truing to face his subordinate.

"You know he is going to pick up a tail."

Mac nodded at Lucky. "That's what I am hoping for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric sat alone in his darkened office. He was looking back over the few facts they knew about Elizabeth's disappearance. He had not made it back home in the last two days. The mere thought of being there without Elizabeth did strange things to him. He knew he must look like hell. Ric hadn't slept or ate since he realized Elizabeth was missing.

Mac had dragged Sonny in for questioning yesterday morning. Ric had wanted to be there but knew it wasn't a good idea. He would have probably attacked Sonny and ruined the investigation. From what Lucky told him Mac's new tactic had been somewhat effective.

Jason was going to be brought in any minute. It had taken them nearly a day to find the enforcer. They all knew Jason was not going to say anything, he never did. The fact he was dragged down to the station would annoy him. It also gave them a small chance to search his penthouse.

All he really wanted though was to find Elizabeth. Ric needed to see for himself that she and their child were safe. As appealing as going after Sonny and Jason was it wouldn't solve anything. That did not mean Ric couldn't investigate on his own.

Before he could do anything Ric had to call Audrey. He wanted her find out from him and not some reporter. Ric flipped over the paper containing Audrey's number. Finally, he took a deep breath and dialed. Someone answered halfway though the second ring. "Hello?" A male voice said immediately.

"May I speak to Audrey Hardy please?" Ric said picking Elizabeth's picture off the desk. He remembered the day he took it. It was just after they moved into their new home. They had both been so happy, now Ric felt like he was in some sort of hell.

"Who is this?"

"Ric, Elizabeth's husband."

"Lizzie is married?" The man asked stunned by the news. 'When did his baby sister have the time to get married?'

"I assumed Audrey would have said something." Ric said realizing he was speaking with Elizabeth's brother.

"She said if I wanted to know about Lizzie to call her myself."

"Yes you should." Ric smiled briefly, at what Audrey had done. It had taken Ric awhile to earn her approval. Ironically, all it took was staying with Elizabeth and loving her. He could have told Audrey that being with her granddaughter was the easiest thing he ever done. "May I speak with Audrey now?"

"Ric why are you calling? Is everything alright?" Audrey asked when she got on the phone.

Ric regretted calling Audrey. The older woman did not need this. "I... I thought you should hear it from me."

"Hear what?"

"Elizabeth... she... she's missing." Ric said taking a deep breath when he finally got the words out. Every time he said or thought those words, Ric wanted to be sick. It did not help that Ric blamed himself.

"What? How can she be missing?"

"I... I don't know. She went shopping with Gia and just disappeared." Ric reluctantly admitted.

"Oh god." Audrey said starting to cry.

"Practically the whole department is looking for her. I just wanted to be the one who told you." Ric said trying to reassure Audrey. He knew Mac was doing everything that could be done at this point. The problem was that so far there were no leads to follow.

"I'm coming home right away."

"I figured you would. Do you want me to pick you up at the airport?" Ric asked torn between waiting to find Elizabeth and the respect he had for her grandmother.

"No. Just focus on finding Elizabeth."

"I will." Ric said quietly hanging up the phone. Ric paced the room restlessly. He needed to do something, anything. Exhausted Ric finally collapsed on the sofa. It did not take long until Ric fell into a restless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sonny was used to being dragged into the PCPD every time a crime was committed. In fact, he had come to expect it. It was as if every crime had something to do with him. In all fairness, most of them did but the PCPD never had any proof. Sonny would have thought the cops would have given up by now. The only thing he was ever convicted of had nothing to do with the PCPD. He hated to admit it but Ric played him perfectly.

After about twenty minutes, the walls of the interrogation room were starting to close in on him. He fought the urge to pace the room as he waited. Sonny wanted nothing more than to just leave but knew it was an option. Finally just as he was about to lose it Mac and Lucky came in the room.

Lucky leaned against the wall arms folded across his chest. While the police commissioner sat at the table. It was clear for their actions that Mac was in charge of what ever it was they were investigating. Sonny had no idea what could have gone down that was so important that Mac was handling it himself.

"How much do you hate your brother?" Mac asked suddenly. He wanted to keep off guard; the mobster was not exactly stable. By not telling Sonny what was going on Mac hoped to make him react without thinking it through.

"I don't have a brother." Sonny snapped back automatically. The fact that he shared blood with someone like Ric Lansing disgusted him. The man was like a virus that just wouldn't go away.

"You might not think of Ric as your brother but the fact remains he is your brother. Now answer the question."

"You interrupted my breakfast and brought me down her for this? Have you lost your mind, Mac?" Sonny sneered at the men. 'Didn't they know who he was? That he was untouchable?'

"Its common knowledge you hate Ric, especially after he got you locked up. We all know you are going to exact revenge, that it is just a matter of time. My question is how far are you willing to go?" Mac said looking Sonny in the eyes. He was just barely containing his emotions. It had been a long and emotional night, leaving them with no more information than when Gia left.

"Okay so what is Ric accusing me of now?" Sonny asked rolling his eyes. He should have known this was some kind of frame up. Ric was just going to have to learn Sonny Corinthos always won.

"Nothing yet. Think of this as more of a ... preemptive chat if you will." Mac said casually. Bringing Sonny in for question just made good sense. If anyone was after Ric, it was probably the mob boss. He had done what no one else had managed. He had made sure Sonny and Jason were convicted of a crime.

"Something has happened though." Sonny asked trying to read the situation. He could see the anger just beneath the surface of both men.

"What do you care? And as long as you are not responsible, it is none of your business. If you were involved, I would recommend that you confess now. Trust me we will be much more forgiving than Ric."

Sonny's brown eyes narrowed at Mac's statement. Something big was going on. Something that involved Ric. Maybe Jason's plan whatever it was had been put into motion. He just wished the enforcer had warned him first. Sonny hated being caught off guard. "If you're accusing me of something I want a lawyer."

"Like I said we're just talking." Mac said with a shrug. He could tell that him not revealing anything was frustrating Sonny. It was a good tactic that Mac would have to remember in the future.

"So I'm free to leave than?" Sonny asked standing up.

"Absolutely. Although if I were you I would avoid Ric." Mac warned as Sonny headed for the door.

"Is that some kind of threat?" Sonny asked frozen at Mac's words. He had not forgotten how far Ric went once before. Courtney almost died be Ric decided to play games with him. He hoped this time that Jason could stop Ric, permanently.

"Think of it as a warning." Lucky said coldly speaking for the first time. He had promised Mac that he would stay quite. He should not even be on the case because of his connection to Elizabeth. The only reason Mac let him was because Lucky couldn't be bought. Sonny and Jason had no ability to sway Lucky and the mobsters knew it. That fact alone made him invaluable to the PCPD.

'What in the hell is going on?' Sonny wondered as he stormed out of the police station. He needed to find Jason and get some answers.

"Make sure he's followed." Mac said truing to face his subordinate.

"You know he is going to pick up a tail."

Mac nodded at Lucky. "That's what I am hoping for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric sat alone in his darkened office. He was looking back over the few facts they knew about Elizabeth's disappearance. He had not made it back home in the last two days. The mere thought of being there without Elizabeth did strange things to him. He knew he must look like hell. Ric hadn't slept or ate since he realized Elizabeth was missing.

Mac had dragged Sonny in for questioning yesterday morning. Ric had wanted to be there but knew it wasn't a good idea. He would have probably attacked Sonny and ruined the investigation. From what Lucky told him Mac's new tactic had been somewhat effective.

Jason was going to be brought in any minute. It had taken them nearly a day to find the enforcer. They all knew Jason was not going to say anything, he never did. The fact he was dragged down to the station would annoy him. It also gave them a small chance to search his penthouse.

All he really wanted though was to find Elizabeth. Ric needed to see for himself that she and their child were safe. As appealing as going after Sonny and Jason was it wouldn't solve anything. That did not mean Ric couldn't investigate on his own.

Before he could do anything Ric had to call Audrey. He wanted her find out from him and not some reporter. Ric flipped over the paper containing Audrey's number. Finally, he took a deep breath and dialed. Someone answered halfway though the second ring. "Hello?" A male voice said immediately.

"May I speak to Audrey Hardy please?" Ric said picking Elizabeth's picture off the desk. He remembered the day he took it. It was just after they moved into their new home. They had both been so happy, now Ric felt like he was in some sort of hell.

"Who is this?"

"Ric, Elizabeth's husband."

"Lizzie is married?" The man asked stunned by the news. 'When did his baby sister have the time to get married?'

"I assumed Audrey would have said something." Ric said realizing he was speaking with Elizabeth's brother.

"She said if I wanted to know about Lizzie to call her myself."

"Yes you should." Ric smiled briefly, at what Audrey had done. It had taken Ric awhile to earn her approval. Ironically, all it took was staying with Elizabeth and loving her. He could have told Audrey that being with her granddaughter was the easiest thing he ever done. "May I speak with Audrey now?"

"Ric why are you calling? Is everything alright?" Audrey asked when she got on the phone.

Ric regretted calling Audrey. The older woman did not need this. "I... I thought you should hear it from me."

"Hear what?"

"Elizabeth... she... she's missing." Ric said taking a deep breath when he finally got the words out. Every time he said or thought those words, Ric wanted to be sick. It did not help that Ric blamed himself.

"What? How can she be missing?"

"I... I don't know. She went shopping with Gia and just disappeared." Ric reluctantly admitted.

"Oh god." Audrey said starting to cry.

"Practically the whole department is looking for her. I just wanted to be the one who told you." Ric said trying to reassure Audrey. He knew Mac was doing everything that could be done at this point. The problem was that so far there were no leads to follow.

"I'm coming home right away."

"I figured you would. Do you want me to pick you up at the airport?" Ric asked torn between waiting to find Elizabeth and the respect he had for her grandmother.

"No. Just focus on finding Elizabeth."

"I will." Ric said quietly hanging up the phone. Ric paced the room restlessly. He needed to do something, anything. Exhausted Ric finally collapsed on the sofa. It did not take long until Ric fell into a restless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sonny stormed into his penthouse slamming the door behind him. He was beyond pissed. In the last twenty-four hours all hell and busted lose. He finally discovered what Mac had been hinting at when he was questioned. It seems Elizabeth Lansing was missing. Sonny knew Ric was going to make an attempt to blame him. He needed to make sure that there was no way this could be pinned on him.

Of course with all of this going on Jason would chose to take off on his motorcycle. He finally showed back up early this morning. Before Sonny had, a chance to speak with him the PCPD had hauled him in for questioning.

"Johnny get in here!" Sonny yelled.

"Yes Boss?"

"Go down to the PCPD and drag Jason's ass back here now. I want some answers."

"Yes, sir." Johnny said breathing a sign of relief and closing the door. Sonny had been on edge ever since he came home. Johnny was just happy his boss was not pissed at him.

"Sonny what the hell is going on down here?" Carly demanded to know from the steps.

"It's business Carly."

"I can tell it's more than that. Does it have something to do with why Jason was arrested?"

"Leave it alone Carly." Sonny told his wife. The last thing he needed was Carly making things worse.

"I will not leave it alone! You just got home Sonny! I refuse to lose you again." Carly yelled when Sonny just dismissed her questions. She knew something was wrong. Ever since yesterday Sonny had been distracted. There was something big going on and she wanted to know what it was.

"I'm not going to leave you. But you have to remain calm. I can't have you go running around and making things worse."

"I'm just scared to lose you."

"I know but that's not going to happen. I'm not going to let anyone lock me up again," Sonny, promised kissing Carly's cheek.

"There is something going on. I knew it! Tell me now!"

"It's..."

"Business." Carly finished for him. She was tired of him using that as an excuse not to answer her question. "That's bullshit Sonny. I want to know now."

"Am I interrupting?" Jason asked when he opened the door to find them fighting. He knew why Sonny had summoned him. The older man was probably fuming at the news about Elizabeth. He should have known Sonny would react this way.

"No. We need to talk now. Carly go upstairs." Sonny said grabbing one of the crystal bottles that held liquor and pouring himself a glass.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Carly yelled at the men. This was one of the things she had not missed while Sonny was locked up.

"Carly please. I need to talk with Sonny." Jason said calmly trying to ease the tensions. He needed to get things back under control.

"Fine but I want to know what's going on." Carly pouted storming up the stairs.

"You know she's not going to give up right?"

"Yeah." Sonny admitted draining the glass and setting his glass down. "Tell me you didn't have anything to do with the Elizabeth is missing."

"Sonny..."

"Tell me, Jason. Because right now all I can think about is how sick Ric is. Do you remember him holding Courtney in a well? Or that Carly believe he raped her?" Sonny demanded coldly. He was worried about his family and he wanted answers.

"I haven't forgotten." Jason said quietly. Ric's actions were the whole reason for his plan. A plan that could not work if Sonny was freaking out.

"Then tell me this wasn't part of your plan. We both know Ric is going to destroy whoever has her. He is going to tear this town to pieces." Sonny pouring himself another drink. He felt like the walls were closing in around him. He knew he was headed back to that dark place. He couldn't let things get out of control.

"Calm down Sonny."

"I will not calm down. Damn it I want an answer." Sonny said tossing the nearly full glass across the room.

Jason took a deep breath. He needed to calm Sonny down. The situation was already complicated enough. He did not need to have to hold Sonny's hand on top of everything else. "I didn't kidnap Elizabeth."

"You better make damn sure Ric has nothing on us." Sonny ordered Jason. They didn't need this.

"I'm handling it." Jason promised firmly. Sonny was too angry to do much beyond nod. Thankfully, Jason took this as a dismissal and left.

Sonny wanted to believe Jason. He knew the other man didn't lie often. However, Sonny couldn't shake the feeling Jason was somehow involved.

Everyone knew Jason had some sort of hero complex. He always had to be saving someone. It was just the way Jason was. If he did do, this Sonny knew Elizabeth was safe. None of that would matter to Ric though. Sonny knew he had to figure out a way to fix this before everything blew up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth did not know how long she had been locked up. It could have been hours or even days. All Elizabeth knew was that she was trapped. There were a few times Elizabeth gave in to her tears and cried until she was exhausted. Only then, that she could fall asleep. Elizabeth was grateful for those brief moments. It was the dreams that she had while sleeping that kept her hoping. Hoping that Ric would find them before something worse happened.

Mostly she dreamed of Ric and their child. It was always different though. Sometimes the baby was a girl and others a little boy the one thing that remained the same was how good of a father Ric was. Elizabeth knew he was worried to be honest she was too. Neither one of them had an ideal childhood. She knew without a doubt however Ric was going to be an amazing father, He already was. Ric took such wonderful care of them both already. He was a wonderful husband. Elizabeth knew nothing on change once the baby arrived.

It was thoughts of holding their baby; see its face for the first time that kept Elizabeth holding on. She knew Ric would be worried and that he would look for them. Elizabeth just needed to stay strong until then.

The baby moved restlessly as her thoughts drifted back to Ric. She knew that baby missed Ric as much as she did. He or she was so used to Ric's voice, especially at night. Ric would always sing or talk to them before Elizabeth drifted off. Most night Ric's voice was the only thing that settled the baby down.

"Its okay, Baby. Everything is going to be okay I promise. Daddy's going to find us."

"I wouldn't count on that." A distorted voice said coming from a speaker in the wall.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth demanded to know as she struggled to sit up. It was the first time her captor had made himself known. At least Elizabeth thought it was a man it was had to tell with the distortion.

"I want you to know the truth about your husband."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"The truth? What do you mean the truth?" Elizabeth demanded to know.

"How much do you really know about Ric Lansing?" The voice asked coldly.

"What... what do you mean?"

There was a slight chuckle before Elizabeth received an answer. "Your husband is a liar, a cheat, hell he was even in prison. Do you know anything about him?"

"I know who my husband is. He's a good man who's made some mistakes." Elizabeth said firmly. After she had forgiven him they had talked about their past. Well the important stuff anyways. They both glossed over certain times in their lives. Elizabeth knew Ric had done thing he regretted. The fact he was so willing to change for her, for their baby amazed Elizabeth. It just made her love him even more.

"Ric has you so deluded. Why can't you see what a monster he is?" The voice practically snapped. Elizabeth could hear the hatred in his voice. It frightened her what he might do simply because she loved Ric.

"Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth asked softly. All she wanted was for this to be over. She needed to see Ric, to feel his arms wrapped around her body it was the only way she would ever feel safe again.

"To save you. Read the files and then we will talk."

Elizabeth wanted to scream at her capture to let her go but she knew it would be no use. Whoever had her hated Ric a lot. They must since they had done all this work in researching his life.

Picking up the first file Elizabeth noticed it started not long after Ric was born. She smiled at the pictures of her husband as a baby. Even back then, he had dark curly hair. Elizabeth had to wonder whom their child would look like. As she read the file, however Elizabeth could not help but frown.

Ric never liked talking about his past, especially his childhood. Occasionally he would share something. Mostly about his time in boarding school. Elizabeth always accepted his feelings. Her own childhood was something she didn't want to remember either.

Learning how Ric grew up gave her a new understanding however. Elizabeth was better able to see why Ric was so worried about his parenting abilities. Trevor Lansing was not an ideal role model. It appeared as if the man either ignored his only child or sent him away. Elizabeth didn't want to imagine how Ric's stepmother treated him.

The more Elizabeth read the more she learned both about Ric and her captor. Whoever had her had been planning this for sometime. As much as Elizabeth didn't want to admit it, Jason was the only person who would pull something like this off. Elizabeth knew there was something more though. Something Elizabeth knew she should remember. Something important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How she is?" Emily asked as Jason watched Elizabeth on some monitors.

Jason sighed before answering his sister. "You shouldn't be here Emily. I told you to let me handle it."

"I know, Jason. I know. It's just I hate her. I hate them both. That !%+ ruined my life. I just want to make them both suffer."

"I know you do but you should have come to me first. I would have helped you. Knocking Elizabeth out was risky. What would have happened if someone saw you?" Jason asked in frustration. He did not understand what prompted Emily to take this risk. Thankfully, he had this place already set up for another purpose.

"Please. That dump she paints in has no security at all." Emily said brushing off Jason's concerns. She thought he would be happy if not grateful by what she did. Instead, he was acting as if he was angry with her.

"And you better be damn grateful." Jason snapped before taking a deep breath. "Look Emily, all I'm saying is you should have planned this better. If I hadn't already had this place set up what would you have done?"

"I don't know." Emily said looking away. She did not plan to kidnap Elizabeth. The opportunity simply presented itself. Why couldn't Jason understand that?

"I'm not angry. I just wish you had trusted me more."

"I do trust you Jason." Emily whined as Jason stared at her.

"Then go home and let me handle it."

"But..."

"Go home Emily." Jason ordered harshly. It was bad enough that she knew where Elizabeth was being held. He did not want of need any more of Emily's help.

"Fine but I want to know what's going on." Emily pouted as she stormed out.

Jason shook his head at her antics. If it had been, any one but Emily Jason would have killed her. Ric was tearing the town apart looking for Elizabeth. What Emily did was stupid not to mention dangerous. Once he was able to convince Elizabeth to leave town Jason could focus on killing Ric.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen **

Audrey Hardy stepped off the airplane thankful to be home. When Ric called, she immediately knew something was wrong but never did she imagine that Elizabeth was missing. Part of her wanted to be angry with Ric. He was after all the most likely reason for all of this. However, Audrey could not find it in herself to be mad at the man. Especially after she heard how much pain, he was in.

The last year had not been easy on him either. When Elizabeth finally introduced them, Audrey already disliked Ric. As time went on, she saw how much in love the couple was. There even came a time Audrey started to genuinely like Ric.

"Mrs. Hardy?" Zander called out as she made her way though the terminal.

"This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Ric asked me to make sure you got home safely."

Audrey shook her head. She should have suspected Ric would do something like this. "I thought I told him..."

"Well you know Ric. He's almost as stubborn as Elizabeth."

"How is he really?" Audrey asked very concerned about her grandson in law.

"Not good. Lucky said he was going to try and convince Ric to go home."

"I doubt that he will be successful. My granddaughter married a man just as stubborn as she is."

"She's going to be okay." Zander said softly not wanting to imagine the worst.

"I certainly hope so."

"Shouldn't you be looking for my sister?" Steven asked harshly as he approached Audrey and Zander.

"You must be Steven."

"Why aren't you looking for Elizabeth?"

Zander nearly laughed at being mistaken for Ric. "I don't think the cops want my help. Besides I told Ric I'd pick Audrey up."

"You're not Ric?"

"No." Zander said trying not to laugh. He was amused by the comparison to the D.A. Never did he think someone would mistake him for Ric. It only proved how out of touch Elizabeth's brother was. Zander could not wait for the two men to actually meet. "But I'm sure he's anxious to meet you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another two days before Ric finally went back home. He could not stand the thought of going home knowing Elizabeth was not going to be there. However, Ric knew he could not put it off any longer.

The first thing Ric noticed was how still the house was. Elizabeth has so much energy that it overflowed into the rest of the house. Without her there, the house felt cold and lifeless.

At least Audrey was going to be back in Port Charles soon. It took her nearly two days because of freak storms in Seattle. Despite Audrey insisting he focus on Elizabeth Ric asked Zander to pick her up at the airport? It gave Zander something to do. The young man had felt helpless the last few days.

Ric certainly understood the feeling. It was almost impossible for him to be a spectator in the search for Elizabeth. At this point Ric did not care about prosecuting the people responsible. All he wanted was his wife home safely. He was at the point he would do anything to get what he wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny O'Brien had no illusions about how he worked for. Sonny Corinthos was a controlling bastard. He also thought both Sonny and to an extent, Jason had some boundaries. Over the last few days, he was rethinking that last assumption.

Ever since Elizabeth Lansing had come up missing, his bosses had been acting strange. Well Sonny had Jason seemed to have dropped off the face of the Earth. Johnny had to wonder if they had some involvement in Elizabeth's disappearance.

It was certainly a real possibility. Johnny knew both men wanted to make Ric Lansing pay. Elizabeth was the easiest way to do that. Even Johnny had to admit the new D.A. was completely in love with his wife.

"Johnny get in here!" Sonny yelled form the guard through the closed door.

"Yes Boss?"

"Do you know where the hell Jason is?" Johnny shook his head. "Damn it! He is supposed to be protecting us from Ric. How can he do that if he isn't here?"

"Did you want me to look for him?" Johnny suggested knowing it wouldn't be an easy task. Jason hadn't escaped being convicted because he was sloppy.

"No I want my enforcer to his damn job!" Sonny shouted throwing a glass at the wall.

Johnny barely reacted. Like all the guards, he was used to Sonny's tantrums. He closed the door and listened to the sound of glass shattering. He had no idea where Jason was but Johnny was determined to find out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen **

Steven sat in his grandmother's living room listening to stories about his sister. He was surprised by how much he had missed over the last fifteen years. To be honest even when he was home Steven didn't give Elizabeth much thought. Hearing about her from strangers made him regret that.

It seemed as though almost everyone important in Elizabeth's life was there. Everyone but Ric and a Lucky Spencer. From what Steven understood Lucky was a cop and probably working on Elizabeth's case. What Steven did not get was why Ric wasn't around. From the little he had learned from Audrey Steven was anxious to meet the man. And her friends were not helping the situation. They all seemed very tight lipped about Elizabeth's husband. Besides the fact he was a lawyer the only thing they would say was Ric loved his sister very much.

All of this was making Steven suspicious. He knew there was something no one was saying. After several hours, Steven decided to pay the police commissioner a visit. He hoped that he could use his connections with the Seattle PD to get some information.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth finally finished the files. There were times she wanted to burn them but Elizabeth kept reading. The things she learned about Ric gave Elizabeth a new insight into her husband.

She finally understood how deep his hatred for Sonny ran and why. Trevor Lansing had used his son to make Sonny pay. Elizabeth did not understand how someone could hate a little boy so much.

The only thing that was truly surprising was Ric's other mob connections. While she knew, he had worked for Alcazar Elizabeth always thought that was his first job. She quickly learned Alcazar was the last in a long line of mobsters Ric had worked for.

Her heart broke for the angry man she was reading about. Living your life in someone else's shadow was never easy. That couple with Trevor's treatment Ric had actually turned out pretty well.

Elizabeth knew however, the she was reading about, the one who did all those things wasn't her husband. He may resemble him a bit but it wasn't her Ric. The man she loved was so warm and passionate it took her breath away. When he touched her, it was so tender it had brought tears to her eyes.

Even after learning all this, Elizabeth stilled loved Ric. Maybe more than she had before. She was worried about when the kidnapper realized this. Elizabeth had no idea what his reaction would be. If Jason was the one responsible, and Elizabeth was certain he was, he wasn't going to take her reaction well.

Before Elizabeth wouldn't be as worried, she would simply try to stay alive until Ric found her. Now however she had to worry about their child. Elizabeth had been so scared when she learned about the baby. However, she very quickly came to love their child. The thought of losing him or her terrified Elizabeth.

So far, she had not experienced any pains. It was really the only way Elizabeth had to reassure herself. Since she did not know when or if Jason was going to let her go, that would have to be enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny figure there was nothing stupider than following a mobster, especially when said mobster was a lethal enforcer. After witnessing Sonny's meltdown, he was determined to figure out what the hell was going on.

When Jason finally showed up for a short and tense meeting with Sonny Johnny used the time to plant a small GPS tracker. This made the task of tailing Jason both easier and less risky.

Jason drove like a maniac though town and up the cliff roads. As he followed, Johnny was once again grateful of the GPS device. After a couple of hours, Jason stopped at a small and rarely used safe house. It was on the very edge of town surrounded by wood. Both the location and the house itself made it inconvenience to use.

Seeing Jason here made the bodyguard wonder what the man was up to. Johnny slowly made his way from the house back to his car. He was going to have to wait until Jason left and find out what Jason was up to. Hopefully Jason would not catch him in the process.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Ric felt more human after a shower but not by much. For some reason he was also more on edge. Ric did not know why but he felt as if everything was going to be over soon. He could only hope Elizabeth would be safe until then.

Mac had been trying to search Sonny's warehouses. Ric didn't think he would find anything though. Even Sonny was not that arrogant. When his cell phone rang Ric immediately knew who it was. "Lansing."

"Ric, its Mac. I have a warrant to search one of Sonny's warehouses. Did you want to join me?"

"That might not be a good idea. We don't need Justice using my connection to Sonny against us." Ric told Mac regretfully. To be honest he was just barely keeping it together. He did not need the temptation of actually seeing Sonny.

"You have a good point. The men we have on Sonny says he's unstable, more so than usual. Hopefully all this pressure will cause him to crack."

"Has anyone seen Jason?"

"He was at Harborview Towers about three hours ago. Our guys can't keep up with him on that bike."

"And until we get a warrant for a tracking device that's the best we can do."

"Yeah. I'm so sorry." Mac said genuinely regretful. Too many people had protected Jason and Sonny for too long. Taking Elizabeth might have been their last mistake. The young woman was well liked by nearly everyone in town. It was making things go smoother than normal.

"Don't be. We need to do this right. It's just all I can think about is Elizabeth. I wonder if she's hurt or scared... it's making me crazy." Ric admitted sadly.

"I understand really I do. We are going to find her no matter what. I promise."

"Thank you Mac. I'll be back in soon I have an appointment to see Kevin at three."

"We should be done by then. I'll make sure to update you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny sat his desk attempting to work. He could feel thing spiraling out of control. Jason was doing something behind his back. Courtney was driving him crazy about the wedding, as if he gave a damn. The worst however was the PCPD.

Mac looked so smug the other day when he questioned Sonny. The mob boss had to wonder if Mac knew something Sonny did not. With all that was going Sonny had to admit it was a possibility.

Sonny looked up when Max opened the door. "Boss the PCPD is here."

"What in the hell do they want?" Sonny snapped at the guard. He was going to kill Jason when he saw him.

"To search the place. Mac said to tell you had a warrant."

'What in the hell was going on?' Sonny suspected that all this was connected to Elizabeth's disappearance. Sonny had been waiting for Ric to come after him. This was probably Mac's way of keeping Ric in line. "I'll call Justice. Make sure they don't touch anything until I get there."

"No problem Boss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This borders on harassment Mac." Justice said as the PCPD searched Sonny's warehouse.

"How is doing my job harassment?"

"We both know you are targeting my clients because of their connection to Mrs. Lansing."

"Is that so? Because the warrant I have here says nothing about Elizabeth Lansing. It does however mention illegal weapons. So if you have a problem with my men doing their job I suggest you take it up with the judge." Mac said holding up the signed piece of paper. While Elizabeth was the real reason Mac was there he was not about to tell Justice that.

"Believe me I will." The lawyer said grabbing the paper from Mac's hand and storming off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The PCPD was much smaller than its counterpart in Seattle was. Steven had no trouble walking into the detective's area. "Can I help you?" Lucky asked the slightly familiar man.

"I'm looking for Commissioner Scorpio."

"He's in the middle of an import investigation. So unless you have an appointment..."

"No but I might be able to help." Steven said anxiously. He was fairly certain the case was Elizabeth's. Steven had to do something to help his sister.

"Really and why is that?"

"I work as a forensics examiner in Seattle." Steven saw the younger man was unimpressed. "Dr. Steven Webber."

"Elizabeth's brother? I... I didn't think you would come." Lucky said in complete shock. Elizabeth rarely talked about her older brother. However, there was little doubt the man was related to Elizabeth.

"You know Elizabeth?"

"Something like that. You know you have a lot of never showing up here now."

"Look I know I haven't been a good big brother..."

"You haven't been any kind of brother." Lucky snapped in anger. He was one of the few people who knew how badly her family hurt Elizabeth.

"Who do you think you are?" Steven asked surprised by the young detective's attitude.

"Someone who actually cares about Elizabeth."

"I know I haven't...." Steven paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I do care about Elizabeth. All I want is to help."

Lucky shook his head at the knowledge. There was no way Mac would let him help. His boss wanted things done completely on the up and up. "I doubt Mac will let you. Hell he's practically kicked Ric off the case already."

"Why is that?"

"Ric has a connection with our main suspects. That and the fact he's the D.A. Mac just wants things done by the book."

"So where is this Ric?"

"Don't know. You could try his office. The man hasn't left it since Elizabeth came up missing."

"And if not?" Steven demanded to know. After all, he had yet to meet Ric Lansing.

"Don't worry he'll be there. Why don't I show you where it is?"

"Thanks. I didn't catch you're name."

"I didn't give it." Lucky said trying not to enjoy Steven's frustration. "Let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one **

Jason watched Elizabeth pace the small room. He could tell she hadn't changed her mind about Ric. He didn't know what kind of hold that bastard had on her but it was going to be over tonight. "What did you think of my research project?"

"Why are you doing this to me Jason?" Elizabeth asked ignoring Jason's question. She didn't want to think about Ric's past anymore. All Elizabeth cared about was the future they were building.

He blinked in surprise. To be honest he didn't think Elizabeth would figure it out. She was too wrapped up in Ric Lansing. "I already told you why Elizabeth. I'm protecting you."

"You call this protecting me? Have you lost your mind? You had Emily help kidnap me."

"There's no need to get hysterical." Jason mumbled rolling his eyes. "I have to admit Emily did something stupid. She acted without thinking."

"Unlike you?" Elizabeth snapped sinking on to the bed. She suddenly felt very strange the room was spinning and her whole body tingled.

"Yes. I know exactly what I'm doing. Someone has to make Lansing pay for what he did. Why can't you see that, Elizabeth? However, you don't have to get hurt too. I could protect you from all this."

"All Ric ever did was get you convicted. What's the matter Jason you couldn't handle jail? That's too bad because that's where you are headed. When Ric finds me..."

Jason wanted to laugh at Elizabeth's delusions. "He isn't going to find you. No one knows about this place except Emily. Do you really think she would ever betray me? Especially after, you broke up her and Zander. I promise to let you go Elizabeth. All you have to do is leave town and..."

"Let you kill my husband? Do you think I am stupid? I know exactly what your plan is. You're using me to distract Ric so you can kill him."

"Well you do have some brains left in that head of yours I was starting to worry. Yes I plan to kill Ric and there's nothing you can do." Jason said not concerned that Elizabeth had figure out precisely what his plan was. In his opinion, Ric was getting what he deserved. A man with enemies like Ric should never show their weakness and that is exactly what Elizabeth was.

"Please don't do this. I..." Elizabeth paused as her back suddenly spasmed. She immediately knew something was very wrong. "Jason some thing's wrong."

"How stupid do you think I am, Elizabeth? I'm not going to fall for that trick."

"It's not a trick. Please, Jason… Some... something is wrong."

Jason just shook his head at her obvious lie. "You might as well drop it Elizabeth I'm not letting you go."

"What is wrong with you? Why do you have to destroy everything you touch?" Elizabeth shouted. "You're going to let my baby die for some stupid revenge?"

"The bastard shouldn't exist." Jason snapped coldly. He couldn't believe Elizabeth was attempting to deceive him this way. Jason thought Elizabeth knew him better than that.

"How dare you.... I hate you Jason Morgan. I hate you and everything you stand for." Elizabeth said through the tears that had started to fall. She was so frightened. The last thing she wanted was to lose this baby. Carefully she stretched out on the bed and prayed.

Jason watched Elizabeth for a few more moments. He was sickened at the display she putting on. He lowered his head resigned to the fact Elizabeth was do anything to protect Ric Lansing. Jason checked the house carefully before simply leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lucky reached Ric's office, he knocked and then opened the door. As he, suspected Ric was there. It did appear however that he had left. "I see you finally went home."

"Yeah. I needed to break." Ric said sitting on the edge of his desk. He was surprised to see Elizabeth's brother with Lucky. When he called Audrey, it never occurred to him that Steven might join her in Port Charles. "You must be Steven."

"Why is that?"

"Well there's the fact you two look similar. Or it could be the picture Elizabeth showed me." Ric said trying not to enjoy Steven's discomfort. Even without the picture, Ric would have recognized Steven. He looked too much Elizabeth not to.

"Elizabeth has a picture of me?"

"You should really talk with your sister."

"I would if anyone knew where she was." Steven shouted back angrily. He had not missed the fact Ric had to be his age. Steven couldn't figure out what a man like that would want with Elizabeth. "How do you even know Elizabeth?"

"I meet her at Luke's. It's this blues club here in town."

"No !#?" Lucky interrupted. He had never asked Elizabeth about details of her relationship with Ric. "You met her at my dad's place?"

"Yeah. Then I moved into Kelly's. So of course we saw each other everyday." Seeing the confusion on Steven face Ric took pity on him. "Elizabeth used to work there as a waitress."

"She doesn't anymore?"

Ric shook his head smiling at the question. "She quit after she graduated collage."

"In art right? Sarah said something about her painting."

"Yeah. She's amazing. Of course Elizabeth says I'm biased."

Steven didn't know Ric that well but even he could see that how much the man loved his sister. He didn't know how to deal with the knowledge thankfully; Ric's phone rang giving him a reprieve.


	22. Chapter 22

AN:

So if you didn't already know I have no use for Jason. Okay I do but only as a villain. I really like parts of this chapter. The end however doesn't feel quite right. It's probably just my stressed out mind playing tricks on me.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two **

Ric carefully made his way down to the interrogation rooms. He knew the worst thing he could do was lose his temper. Despite knowing that fact, Ric wanted nothing more than to strangle Sonny. He did not know what the man was thinking by having asking for him.

"So talk." Ric said harshly barely resisting the urge to slam the interrogation room door. After several moments of silence, Ric shook his head. "Nothing to say? Why am I not surprised? Why in the hell did you have Mac drag me down here if..."

"I didn't take Elizabeth. I don't know where she is."

"What makes you think that I'll believe you?"

"Because unlike you I don't use woman to get what I want." Sonny said in an attempt to make Ric lose his temper.

"Maybe," Ric said thinking about some of the things he had done. "But can you say the same for Jason?" Ric saw the brief flicker of doubt in Sonny's eyes. That confirmed for him that Jason was up to something. "If this is what you called me down here for I'm not interested. I'm sure you already know you are free to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason knelt in front of the wooden door picking the lock. He silently cursed Elizabeth for replacing the door he gave her. At least he had a key to that door. When he finally heard a distinctive click, Jason breathed a sigh of relief.

He looked around once more before entering Elizabeth's studio. This was the last place he should be. However, he needed to make sure Emily could not be tied to Elizabeth's disappearance.

It did not take long to search the small room, something that Jason was grateful for. He did not see anything connecting Emily. It seemed his sister was careful when she knocked Elizabeth out. Finally, it felt as if something was going his way. He still could not believe that Elizabeth was protecting Ric. She had even tried to trick him in order to help that bastard.

Jason was reaching for the door it opened. "Who in the hell are you?" A man he had never seen before asked.

"This is Jason Morgan." Lucky said as they both stepped in to the room.

"What in the hell are you doing in my sister's studio?" Steven demanded to know.

Jason was panicked he did not know what to tell the two men. He thought about simply running but they had the door blocked. Instead, he glared at the two men. "Get out of my way."

"That won't work on me Mr. Morgan." Steven said amused by the mobster's actions. The man had clearly not done his homework. This was not the first time Steven had dealt with mobsters. "Now I suggest you tell me why you are here."

"I was worried about Elizabeth and..."

"And what you decided to kidnap her?" Lucky asked

"Are you accusing me of something because if so Justice will have your badge."

"Relax he isn't accusing you of anything." Steven said calmly. "I however am. I know how men like you work. You probably see my sister as some sort of pawn."

"You don't know anything about me or Elizabeth." Jason snapped before he could stop himself. 'How dare this guy question him?'

"That my be true but I do know you are guilt." Steven told Jason smugly.

The smug look on Steven's face was just too much. Jason lost control and punched Steven in the nose. Blood immediately began pouring from it as Steven grabbed his broken bone. The satisfaction Jason felt immediately faded. 'How could he do something so stupid?'

"I guess it's a good thing I brought my handcuffs." Lucky said grabbing Jason by the arm. "Jason Morgan you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent...."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny held his breath as he watched Jason leave the property. The last thing he needed was to be caught. The house was dark and quite as he approached the front door. Johnny felt confident with Jason gone the house was now empty.

A cursory search of the front turned up nothing and Johnny wondered if he was not simply being paranoid. That was until he reached the one bedroom in the house. This room was not meant for comfort it was meant to hold someone prisoner.

Cautiously Johnny opened the door and what he found nearly made his hearts stop. There unconscious was Elizabeth Lansing. Johnny cursed his boss as he crossed the room. He could not imagine what Jason was going to with Elizabeth. In fact, he did not want to think about it.

"Elizabeth?" Johnny said shaking the young woman's shoulder. When he got no response, he moved his hand to check her pulse. He was thankful to feel something even if was weak and erratic.

He knew immediately that Elizabeth needed a hospital. Johnny picked her up only to nearly drop her when he looked at the bed. The light colored comforter was covered in blood. It did not take a genius to realize Elizabeth's life and the life of her baby was in grave danger. Johnny rushed to his car praying he could make it to General Hospital in time.


	23. Chapter 23

Rating NC17

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three

Ric collapsed in a waiting room chair and placed his head in his hands. Since he had gotten the call, Elizabeth had been admitted his mind had been racing. Now knowing Elizabeth and their baby was safe Ric could not seem to move. To be honest he had been running on emotions for nearly a week now.

"Is everything okay?" Steven asked when Ric made no move to speak or even look at the group of people waiting.

"Yeah. They are moving her to a room." Ric said not looking up. He did not want to answer anyone's questions. All he wanted was for Elizabeth to wake up. He wanted to know why Johnny O'Brien had brought her in. The guard claimed he didn't have anything to do with Elizabeth's kidnapping. Ric didn't know what to think anymore. When Ric got to General Hospital all he could think about was Elizabeth and their child.

During the short wait, he learned that Jason had been arrested for attacking Steven. The enforcer had been in Elizabeth's studio. That was another thing that didn't add up. Ric hoped when Elizabeth woke up she could answer some of their questions.

"What about..."

"He's perfect. Dr. Meadow said he was a little small but he's breathing on his own."

"When can we see them?" Audrey anxiously asked. She needed to make sure they were both safe. As a nurse, she knew the doctor did not always tell the families everything.

"The baby is in the nursery until Elizabeth wakes up." Ric said unable to stop himself from smiling. He already loved his son so much. When the nurse placed the newborn in Ric's arms, he had been terrified. However, Ric could not deny the peace he felt. Now all he needed was for Elizabeth to wake up.

"Mr. Lansing your wife is in her room now. If you follow me I'll show you were it is."

"Thank you nurse." Ric said standing wearily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth we need to be careful. I don't want to hurt the baby." Ric said as she pulled him over her body.

"You won't. You can't. Please Ric make love me." Elizabeth pleaded softly. Ever since they learned she was pregnant, Ric had been like this. She loved how gentle and caring Ric was being. However, it was driving her crazy. All Elizabeth wanted was her husband to make love with her.

Her husband. Elizabeth smiled at the thought. Ric had surprised her with a simple ceremony a few days ago. She knew he would try something after all Ric had given up too easily on the idea of eloping. Elizabeth never imagined he would go so far to make her happy.

The ceremony was held at a small church with beautiful stained glass windows. Somehow, Ric had even managed to convince most of her friends to join them. Elizabeth could never tell him how special he had made her feel that day. She could however show him. "Please Ric. I need you so much."

Ric knew he could not deny Elizabeth's soft pleas. He leaned down to kiss her gently before removing their remaining cloths. Ric eased Elizabeth back onto the bed. One of Ric's hands ran down Elizabeth's body to her center.

Elizabeth moaned as Ric teased her sensitive core. When he started to ease, a finger inside she grabbed his hand. "I need you now."

"Sweetheart I...."

"You could never hurt me." Elizabeth whispered running her hands over his body. She reached for his hardened shaft and began to stroke it.

Ric growled against Elizabeth's neck. The things Elizabeth could do to his body with just a touch shocked him. He never experienced anything so deep before. Ric knew Elizabeth had not either. Now she was his forever. "I love you so much." Ric said easing his erection inside her wet sheath. Her slick walls fluttered as she adjusted to his size.

When he could wait no longer Ric started to move slowly. Elizabeth raised her hips trying to get Ric to move faster. Her husband however seemed content with the pace. Finally having enough Elizabeth used her weight to roll them over. She could see the surprise on Ric's face.

That all changed as she started to move. His hands immediately went to her hips. However, instead of slowing her down Ric sped the pace up. They moved together with wild abandon. Ric needed release moved one had to Elizabeth's bud. The soft touch caused her to explode into a thousand pieces above him. He thrust upward twice more before shuttering with pleasure.

Elizabeth collapsed onto Ric's chest and placed a kiss to the sweaty skin. "I love you Ric."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"I love you so much, Elizabeth. You have to wake up. Our son needs you. I need you. I'm not sure I know how to do this without you." Ric loved watching Elizabeth sleep. He could always tell what kind of dream Elizabeth was having, like now. He could tell by her flushed cheeks Elizabeth was dreaming about them making love. His body ached at the knowledge it would be weeks until they could make love again. Ric did not care anymore all he cared about was that his family was safe. Elizabeth shifted in her bed drawing Ric's attention. "Elizabeth? Sweetheart?"

"Ric?" Elizabeth mumbled only half awake he eyes still unopened.

Ric immediately sat on the bed beside Elizabeth. He brushed the hair from her face. "Shh. Elizabeth it's okay. You're safe." He breathed a sigh of relief as Elizabeth opened her blue eyes. "Hey there."

"Hey."

"I'm so... you have no idea... let... let me go get the doctor."

"Wait Ric." Elizabeth grabbed his arm as Ric stood. "What about our baby?"

Ric hated how scared Elizabeth sounded. He didn't want to imagine the hell Elizabeth had been through. "He's perfect."

"We have a son?" Elizabeth asked as her eyes welled up with tears. She had been so afraid.

"Yeah. He has this dark hair and your blue eyes."

"And he's okay?"

"I promise." Ric said kissing Elizabeth gently. Elizabeth started to speak again a knock interrupted her. Mac slowly opened the door.

"I'm happy to see you awake."

"Thanks Mac." Elizabeth said softly. She had an idea of what Mac wanted. Elizabeth didn't know if she was up to it not before she saw her son.

"I hate to do this but we need your statement, Elizabeth."


	24. Chapter 24

AN:

So... yeah this chapter kinda got away from me. However I am thrilled that I finished it so soon. I hope you enjoy because I'm nearing the end.

* * *

  
Chapter Twenty-four

"Can't this wait Mac? I mean Elizabeth just woke up." Ric asked anxiously. He couldn't help but want to protect Elizabeth.

"I'm afraid not, Ric. We need to make Elizabeth's statement isn't tainted."

"At least let Dr. Meadows..."

"Ric its fine. I just want this nightmare to be over." Elizabeth said placing her hand on Ric's arm. She knew this had to be done. The sooner Mac had his statement the sooner Jason could be locked away. Elizabeth was worried he would come after them.

"Alright."

"You need to leave." Justice said from behind Mac.

"What are you doing in Elizabeth's room?" Ric immediately demanded to know.

"I'm here to make to keep you from railroading my clients." The mob lawyer stated smugly. He did not want to know how Sonny managed to pull this one off.

"I'm not leaving my wife."

Mac sighed deeply at Ric's reaction. He should have known Ric wouldn't make this easy. "Look Ric I know you don't like this, I don't either but..."

"No. I'm not leaving Elizabeth alone in here with Sonny and Jason's lawyer." Ric said firmly. He did not know if Jason or Sonny had a hand in this but Justice, being here raised so many red flags.

"That attitude right there is why you have to go."

"It's okay Ric. Mac will be right here."

"But..."

"Maybe you could bring our son back? After all I haven't seen him yet." Elizabeth said softly. She did not want Justice to have any way off discrediting her. Unfortunately that meant Ric had to leave. Beside she didn't want him to know

"You win. I love you." Ric told Elizabeth kissing her softly. He did not want to leave her but he couldn't wait until she saw their little boy.

"I love you too. Now go."

Mac waited until he knew Ric was gone before asking his first question. "Okay Elizabeth, can you tell us exactly what happened?"

"I had been shopping with Gia most of the day. After she left I went to my studio..."

"For what?" Justice interrupted to ask.

"I wanted to get some supplies so I could start on the nursery."

"What happened next?"

"Emily knocked on the door. She said she wanted to talk. So I let her in."

"And?" Mac prompted when Elizabeth seemed to hesitate.

"The next thing I remember is waking up in a locked room."

"Do you have any clue where you were?"

"No there was no window... no anything."

"So the room was bare?" Justice asked trying not to smirk. If Mrs. Lansing did not know, where she was there was a good chance she didn't know who had her either.

"Um...no... it had a bed, a few chairs and a table. There were also some folders."

"What was in the folders?"

"Things about Ric. The information started just after he was born. Then this person told me to read the files. After that he left for a while."

"Did you read the files?"

"Yeah. It was mostly about his time before he came to Port Charles. Nothing I didn't really know." Elizabeth said with a shrug. She didn't want to tell them about Ric's childhood or his work for the mob. None of that mattered now.

"Okay. After you read the files what happened?"

"Jason... he wanted me to leave town."

Justice was instantly suspicions. "Wait. How do you know it was Jason?"

Elizabeth had to admit Justice had a point she had never actually seen Jason. "I know what Jason's voice sounds like."

"What happened next Elizabeth?"

"Jason... he admitted that Emily... that she helped kidnap me. I was supposed to be a distraction. He was going to kill Ric." Elizabeth told them as she started to cry again. The realization of how close she came to losing everything was just too much.

"What about Mr. O'Brien?" Mac asked trying to figure out the last piece of the puzzle.

Elizabeth blinked in confusion. She knew Jason wouldn't allow anyone in on his plan. He admitted Emily being involved was a fluke. "Johnny? Why would you ask me about him?"

"Because he was the one who brought you to General Hospital."

"He wouldn't have helped Jason. There's just no way."

"How can you be so sure?" Mac asked gently. A lot had happened to Elizabeth in the last week he was worried it had affected her perception.

"I just am." Elizabeth said unable to explain why she was so sure.

"I think that's enough." Ric said from the doorway.

"I'm not done..." Justice began heatedly at the interruption.

"Yes you are. Now leave."

"Ric we really to get the rest of Elizabeth's statement." Mac said gently. They needed to know everything if they had any hope of convicting Jason Morgan.

"She's been through enough." Ric

"It's okay. There's not much more anyhow. Jason... he and I started fight. Then I started cramping. I... told Jason but he accused me of lying and left. Then I woke up here."

"That's everything?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth said softly. She didn't want to remember how close she came to dying, to losing her baby.

"I'll have someone type this up and bring it over for you to sign."

"I still have questions." The other man said stubbornly. He needed a way to try and prove it was Johnny O'Brien and not Jason who did this.

"That's too bad." Ric said sitting down beside Elizabeth. He could tell she was still scared.

"Justice you're only here as a curiosity. I'm through so we are leaving."

"Fine. I'll leave but I will get my questions answered."

"Mac wait. What will happen to Emily?" Elizabeth asked before the commissioner could leave.

"I think you know the answer Elizabeth."

"I know you're going to have to arrest her. I just hoped... I don't know what I hoped."

"Why are you arresting Emily?" Ric asked not understanding what was going on.

"She helped Jason kidnap me. I don't she planed to... it just happened."

"And that makes it okay?" Ric demanded to know to know. He saw Elizabeth's reaction and sighed. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I just I do not understand how you can protect Emily. Actually, I think I can. You have such a good heart. I just hate it."

"I'm going to go now. Congratulations."

"Thanks Mac."

"Ric did you forget our son?" Elizabeth teased anxiously. She hated that she could not remember him being born. That however did compare to seeing him, holding him for the first time.

"The pediatrician is looking him over. Audrey said she'd bring him in when the doctor is finished."

"I thought you said he was okay." She pleaded as fear took over.

"He is I promise. The doctors have to look at all the new babies." Ric said softly trying to reassure Elizabeth. He could tell she didn't quite believe him not that Ric could blame her. "Elizabeth I swear he's fine."

"I know you wouldn't lie to me about this but... I... I was so scared Ric. Jason... he... he knew I was in pain but he did not care. He said that our baby shouldn't exist."

"I'm so sorry for what you went though. If I could have taken your place I would."

Elizabeth shook head at the suggestion. "Jason would have just killed you."

Ric held Elizabeth as she started to cry again. He hated Jason Morgan even more in that moment. "Jason can't hurt either one of us anymore. He's been sitting in jail since before Johnny brought you in."

"What? Why?"

"Apparently he was in your studio when Lucky took Steven over there."

"Steven is here?" Elizabeth asked shocked but elated. She had not talked to her brother in years.

"He came back with Audrey." Ric told Elizabeth that relieved she was happy about the news. "Jason... uh... broke his nose. So Lucky arrested him."

"I'm sure that made Lucky happy." Elizabeth said with a smile. Lucky hadn't gotten along with Jason for years.

"Probably."

"Ric is Johnny in lockup too?" Elizabeth asked know the answer when she looked at Ric's face. "Ric no. You have to get him. He did not do this. He wouldn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Jason wouldn't have told anyone what he was doing. Sonny probably doesn't know everything. Please Honey you have to do something. He saved our lives."

"Shh. Calm down. I'll see what I can do okay?" Ric said wrapping his arms around Elizabeth. He hated to see her so upset. Ric knew he would everything in his power to get Johnny released.

"Okay."

"Somebody wants to see his parents." Audrey said rolling in a bassinet.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Elizabeth immediately smiled as Audrey placed the small newborn in her arms. She felt tears once again fill her eyes but brushed them aside. She was too happy to cry anymore. "Hey there." Elizabeth whispered as the baby opened his eyes. Ric was right he had the exact same eyes as she did.

Audrey watched Elizabeth with her family. She was thrilled that Elizabeth had found where she belonged. It took Audrey a while to warm up to Ric but she always knew he loved Elizabeth. Now she had great-grandchild to love as well. "I'm going to leave the three of you alone."

"No stay." Elizabeth pleaded not taking her eyes off her son. She hated how much everyone had worried about her. 'Damn Jason.' Elizabeth thought angrily.

"You need this time. However when I come back I expect my great-grandson to have a name." Audrey warned the couple before leaving.

"She's right you know he does need a name." Ric said kissing Elizabeth's forehead. She has always been beautiful to him but now holding their son, she was even more beautiful.

"Well I always like the name Ric." Elizabeth teased her husband.

"I know you do." Ric agreed thinking about the way she would cry out for him in bed.

"But?"

"I don't want to name him after me. He should have the chance to be his own person."

"Okay so any ideas?"

Ric shook head. "I never got this far in my head."

"Oh Ric."

"It's okay Elizabeth. None of that matter because I have the two of you." He said kissing Elizabeth softly. Their kiss quickly grew more passionate until their squirmed in protest.

"I think someone wants some attention." Elizabeth said pulling back reluctantly.

"Sean." Ric said suddenly.

"What?"

"His name it should be Sean."

"I like it that. Where did it come form?"

Ric shook his head at Elizabeth's question. "I don't know it's like it popped into my head."

"Okay Sean it is. What do you think of Matthew?"

"For a middle name?" Elizabeth nodded. "I think it's perfect. What do you think Sean?"

The newborn simply blinked in response. "I think he likes it. He looks so much like you."

"Well if he acts like me where going to be busy the next eighteen or so years."

"Jason had a file on you." Elizabeth admitted softly.

"I... didn't keep those things a secret..."

"Shh. Its okay I understand. It does not change who you are to me. Who you will be to our son."

"I was so scared when I figured out you were missing. I thought... I had lost you both."

"But you didn't were both right here."

"You realize I'm going to drive you crazy for the next few months." Ric warned in a teasing tone. He had no idea how he was going to be able to let either of them out of his sight.

"That's a small price to pay for being this incredibly happy."

Steven stood outside the door watching his sister's family. He couldn't ever remember seeing Lizzie this happy. It only increased his guilt about not being around. He hoped that Elizabeth would accept his apologizes. After all, he planed to stick around for a while. "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Steven! Ric said you were but I almost didn't believe him."

"I'm glad you're happy to see me."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Elizabeth asked still confused by the fact Steven was really in Port Charles.

"I've been a horrible brother."

"You're here now that's all that matters. Have you seen your nephew?"

"Not yet." Steven said shaking his head. As soon as he knew, Elizabeth was okay Steven head back to the PCPD. He wanted to make sure nothing suspicious happened with Elizabeth's case.

"Well I'd like to officially introduce you to Sean Matthew Lansing. Would you like to hold him?"

"I don't know..."

"You won't break him." Elizabeth said as Ric carefully took Sean from her arms. He kissed the baby before handing him over to Steven.

"I'm going to leave you too alone for a little bit."

"You don't have to do that." Steven protested as he tried to get comfortable holding Sean.

"It's fine. I have business to take care of."

"Does this have to do with Johnny?" Elizabeth immediately wanted to know.

"Of course. I promised you I would take care of it."

"Thank you."

"So tell me about the last fifteen years." Steven said sitting down in a chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny hated being locked up ironic considering his career choice. What was really annoying was the fact he was completely innocent this time. His only real hope was that Elizabeth survived her surgery. If not, there was no chance anyone would listen to his claims.

"Get up O'Brien the D.A. wants to talk to you." A uniformed cop announced opening Johnny's cell door.

Ric sat calmly in the interrogation room. He hated letting on of Sonny's men go but he believed Elizabeth. There was no reason for Ric not to. That meant Ric had to not only set Johnny O'Brien free but he had to thank him as well. "Sit down." Ric told the other man as he walked in the door.

"How is Elizabeth?"

"She and our son are fine."

Johnny breathed a sigh of relief. He had always liked Elizabeth. There was no way she deserved what Jason did. "That's good to hear."

"Elizabeth tells me I should thank you for saving their lives. My wife insists you would never help kidnap her."

"Elizabeth is a good person."

"Yes she is. Better than I ever thought, I deserved. She believes that you did not have anything to do with Jason's plan. You're free to go."

"What?" Johnny blinked in complete shock.

"I said you're free to go."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Ric said standing up. When he reached the door, Ric paused. "You're bosses are going back to prison now might be a good time to leave town."


	26. Chapter 26

Rating: NC17  
AN:  
So this is it the last chapter. I want to thank everyone at LS for their support. I hope you liked how I wrapped things up. And of course I ended things with a little smut.

Kelly

* * *

**Epilogue**

_(three months later)_

Elizabeth listened over the monitor as Ric sang their son to sleep. It had become part of Sean's bedtime ritual. Elizabeth would tell Sean a story and then Ric would sing to him. Tonight it was taking longer then usual for the infant to fall asleep. She could not blame her son for being cranky shots were never any fun. The rest of his check up however had been uneventful. Sean had grown quickly and you could no longer tell he was born prematurely.

While the last few months had not been easy, she wouldn't change anything. Ric was an amazing husband but he was an even better father. He took such good care of the both of them that it made the chaos going on around them disappear.

Elizabeth smiled as Ric entered the bedroom. "Did he finally fall asleep?"

"Yeah. The Tylenol must have kicked in." Ric said pulling off his shirt as he joined Elizabeth on the bed. "I hate seeing him in so much pain."

"Me too but it's only for a short time."

"I know. I still hate it." Ric said pouting slightly. Elizabeth laughed at her husband's behavior. It was good to see him relaxing again. Ric had been edge since the trails began. Thankfully all that was over now. Emily had been sentenced to five years for helping kidnap Elizabeth. Jason had been sentenced to life but would never serve any time. He had tried to escape during his transfer to Pentonville. Two guards had been injured but in the end, Jason Morgan was dead. The Quartermaines has been devastated. So had Nikolas. At first the Cassadine heir wanted revenge against Ric and Elizabeth. However Lucky managed to make his brother see the truth. After learning of Jason's death Sonny headed into a downward spiral. He finally hit bottom several days ago. A guard found him passed out and nearly dead. After that, he had been moved to a psychiatric facility. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"I was thinking about Sonny. I just don't understand why he attempt suicide."

"Sonny was addicted to power. With Jason dead he knew that power wouldn't last."

"I feel sorry for Michael, Morgan hell even Carly and Courtney."

"I can't feel bad for Carly and Courtney they knew what they were getting into. Michael and Morgan on the other hand are innocent." Ric said quietly.

Elizabeth leaned over and kissed her husband. She knew he felt some guilt at what happened. "You are such a good man. I love you."

"I love you too." Ric said turning off the lamp leaving the room in near darkness. Elizabeth immediately laid her head on Ric's chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Ric?"

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"I want you." Elizabeth said kissing Ric's firm chest. Ric groaned and pulled Elizabeth closer. It had been months since they made love and it didn't take much to turn each other on. Then again it never really did.

"Elizabeth." Ric moaned as she traveled down his body. He gripped her hair gently as she teased his flat nipples. When Elizabeth reached just above his waistband Ric pulled her back up to him. He captured her mouth with hungry urgency. Ric roughly pushed his tongue into Elizabeth's mouth. When the couple finally ran out of air Ric pulled back. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm fine and you could never hurt me." Elizabeth said kissing Ric softly. One hand ran down his chest and into his cotton pants. She stroked Ric's growing arousal as the continued to kiss.

Ric moaned and slipped his hand under Elizabeth's silky gown. He immediately realized that his wife wasn't wearing any panties. Ric caressed her soft flesh not surprised to Elizabeth already wet. "Elizabeth stop I can't take anymore teasing. I need you now." Ric panted pulling back.

"You have me." Elizabeth said softly.

That was all the encouragement Ric needed. He quickly tore of both their off cloths leaving them naked. He pushed Elizabeth gently onto the bed. Ric starred at the changes being pregnant had brought to Elizabeth's body. Including the scar on her abdomen. When Elizabeth tried to cover it up Ric pushed her hands away. "You don't ever have to hide from me."

"I know. I'm just self conscience about it."

"You are so beautiful." Ric whispered before brushing his lips against Elizabeth's. He carefully continued to kiss his way down Elizabeth's body. Every so often, he would nip Elizabeth's soft skin and then soothe the pain with his tongue. Ric captured one nipple in his mouth tugging gently on the dusty peaks. After a few moments, Ric switched to its twin. He then traveled down Elizabeth's abdomen. When Ric reached her scar, he placed soft kisses along it. Even though Elizabeth did not like the imperfection Ric thought, it only made her more beautiful. To him it was a reminder of Elizabeth's strength and love.

"Ric please." She pleaded pulling slightly on his hair.

Ric nudge her legs open with his knee as he lay on top of her. He kissed her softly over and over until their desire built to the point of combustion. "Elizabeth, sweetheart I don't have a..."

"Shh. It is fine. I went back on the pill after Sean was born." Elizabeth told him blushing a pretty red.

As Ric slowly entered her wet sheath, he held his breath. The feeling of being connected intimately with Elizabeth was like coming home. Once completely inside Elizabeth Ric held still. He didn't want it to be over too quickly.

Elizabeth bit her lip as Ric began to move. She had missed making love with Ric. Being with him was something she never experienced before. Elizabeth had always held apart of herself back. With Ric, however she could not help but surrender completely to him.

They moved slowly to an unheard rhythm. Their thrusts grew with their passion. Both were sweating and gasping for air when Ric reached for her bud. Elizabeth cried out and arched her hips wildly. Ric held her tightly and pushed into her roughly twice more. He groaned in blissful agony before collapsing. Ric carefully rolled over taking Elizabeth with him. The house was thankfully still silent as the couple drifted off to sleep. It didn't matter what was going on around them. Elizabeth and Ric both knew they had the only thing that truly mattered, Love.


End file.
